The Swan Queen Collective
by bobbingformangos
Summary: A series of Swan Queen stories that are completely unrelated (unless otherwise noted) brought on by inspiration from songs, prompts from my tumblr, and all around random thoughts. Angst and smut are my specialty.
1. XO, Lights Out

**Swan Queen. Post Season 3 Winter Finale. **

_I really just need a whole series of beyonce inspired swan queen fics._

* * *

_In the darkest night, oww_  
_I search through the crowd_  
_Your face is all that I see_

The lights flashed in the night sky as they walked hand in hand along the variety of lit up rides, booths of games and food loaded with ungodly amounts of sugar, and side shows on the corners of the street.

Emma always loved the way the island lit up in the summer time and enjoyed it even more in the fall - but there was something extremely nostalgic about the week before New Years when it was so fucking cold but people still came to the brightly lit amusement park.

There was also something about the way she held her son's hand as they walked through the hoards of people trying to get to the exit of the park.

They've spent hours here. Laughing, capturing moments on Emma's phone, and just enjoying themselves.

It was tradition, after all that started when Henry was three.

But the nostalgia ate at Emma and by her second Nathan Famous Hotdog - she started to feel sick and discombobulated.

The lights started to get brighter as they walked and the intense feeling of forgetting something important intensified as they crossed under the Coney Island sign shining in bright bulbs of colors.

And then Emma Swan stopped, seeing a woman standing across the crowd of people leaving by a light pole with hands crossed in front of them looking on at Emma and Henry with a look of longing.

Her hair was flying in her face, preventing Emma from getting a good look and only seeing her eyes for a few seconds. She work black stockings and a black peacoat and a purple scarf and Emma was compelled to go towards her.

Her heart picked up and Henry was asking why they were going that way and she felt her body pulling her towards the woman in a fevered rush that had Emma feeling as if she couldn't breathe.

The lights seemed as if they were flickering and getting brighter and her hand clutched her sons and people wouldn't make a path causing the blonde to push her way to the light pole.

Heart squeezing in her chest, Henry's fast and worried words in her ear, and the woman was gone.

Nausea settled deeper in Emma's stomach.

* * *

_Nobody sees what we see_  
_They're just hopelessly gazing_  
_Baby, take me_  
_Before they turn the lights out_

It's New Years Eve.

Henry is at his best friend's while she is working the busiest night of the year at the small, hole in the wall but ever so popular bar she owned in Times Square.

Emma never understood how she got so lucky to own this place - but she worked her ass off for it.

Tonight was no exception.

Her staff was running around fulfilling orders, a popular Indie band in the back playing a show, and the entire place was bursting with people packed to say they celebrated New Years in Times Square.

Emma's stomach tightened in anxiousness similar to the other day but she passed it off on the ever growing nausea that has plagued her since a couple days ago when her and Henry went to Coney Island.

Except she couldn't think about it - not when she had to manage and make sure her establishment was afloat (okay, she had a manager for that but it was fucking New Years Eve and it was crazy).

There were lights flashing outside the bar - lighting up the entire city in preparation of the new year.

As the time drew closer, the bar got more crowded and Emma found herself leaning against a art installation towards the back to observe that everything was going correctly.

The lights began to flash.

Each time growing brighter - causing the anxiety in her stomach to grow and the blonde looked around the room.

She pushed away from the art installation and looked around, lights flickering as voices got louder, and she was over loaded but it didn't matter because when she saw her - everything stopped.

Purple scarf, peacoat, black stockings - but her hair was tucked behind her ears and her face was all Emma could focus on.

She was beautiful - hauntingly so - and Emma couldn't help but walk towards her.

There was a light coming on in the woman's eyes and a small tug pulling at her lips. She had a small sheen to her golden skin but Emma attributed it to being in a room filled with people. The woman reached out a hand for Emma, smiling at her, wiggling her fingers.

Emma reached back, she couldn't help herself.

She recognized her in some sort of unconscious way and if she could only reach her then all would be right.

The lights flashed off.

Emma reached.

And as the lights came back on, she found only air.

* * *

_We don't have forever_  
_Baby, daylight's wasting_  
_You better kiss me_  
_Before our time is run out_

She didn't get home until five and the sun was slowly turing the sky grey when her head hit her pillow.

Emma felt lost and anxious and nauseous and there was a tugging in her stomach that won't go away.

Neither are thoughts of the woman.

She nearly touched her.

Reached for her.

What the fuck, Emma.

She was probably going insane.

It would worry Henry if she mentioned it.

Instead, she closed her eyes and fell asleep for a handful of minutes before getting started awake.

Emma was curled on her side in the middle of the bed. She wore a white pajama shirt and blue boy shorts and her curls were spread everywhere around her head.

She laid opposite Emma, eyes searching Emma's own green blue ones.

Emma should have jumped.

She should have yelled.

But instead she reached.

The woman smiled softly at her, shaking her head no, to stop.

"Just be," she mouthed and Emma swore she could smell apples and cinnamon in her face.

Emma sighed, her stomach settled and she nodded her head.

They stayed like that as the sun came up over the horizon and trickled into the vast windows.

"Who are you?" Emma whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

The woman smiled, leaning in, hoping beyond hope that this would work.

Emma closed her eyes, leaned in close.

And she felt the lightest of feather like kisses upon her lips causing her to open her eyes.

Her bed was empty.

* * *

_…my lights out_

Emma had the flu for a week.

She was delusional in her illness.

That was the only explanation of **her**.

* * *

Regina sighed, sitting back down on her bed in the room basked in the morning light. She could see the clocktower in the distance, stuck on 8:15.

She was tired, exhausted, from all the times she has attempted projection.

It wasn't her specialty and it was very old and difficult magic but Regina tried.

She had to.

For her son.

And for her tr - for her.

She got up from the bed and slowly made her way down the steps and down to her living room where camp was set up. Snack food, drinks, music, and tons of books spilled across the floor while people chattered about theories and discoveries.

Everyone looked up.

This time was different, they knew it.

Regina had succeeded.

She had to.

"It didn't work," she mumbled trying to push down the deep sadness filling her stomach.

She couldn't leave Storybrooke.

No one can.

Well, except one.

Regina looked at Hook, a frown deeply set on her face, as she softly spoke.

"Go get her."

Her.

Regina's mind only could think about her.

_In the darkest night, oww_  
_I search through the crowd_  
_Your face is all that I see_  
_I give you everything_  
_Baby, love me, lights out_


	2. Stay

**Stay**

**Divorced AU**

* * *

"Why won't she stay?" Henry asked, voice small as he threw his small fists down on the sheets in frustration and it hurt her heart to see her son near tears.

She had to keep control.

She had to keep her own down.

Regina sighed as she reached forward to smooth back floppy brown hair before caressing his face and taking his chin in her hand.

As she looked over his face she realized her son looked older.

Not a baby anymore.

Not a toddler.

But a little boy who just had a birthday party based on his favorite books when he spent the entire time attached to the woman who was currently packing to leave them indefinitely.

He was six - his birth mom down the hall in tears and Regina felt like she was frozen in stone.

"Doesn't she love us?" A six year old should never have to say those words.

Regina is suddenly overcome with memories of the enchanted forest and her own mother and the loveless years she endured until a tiny little bundle was placed in her arms followed by a woman who had once loved her a few years later.

Regina's hand dropped and she looked down, "Henry, you can't make people love you."

Regina knew that all to well.


	3. Boss

**anonymous****  
****Drabble prompt: Swan Queen in bed, Emma tries to get the upper hand and so Regina decides she needs to remind her who's boss. WITH SMUT ;)**

* * *

**Boss**

Emma straddles Regina's hips, her bare cunt sliding across the smooth skin of the mayor's lower abdomen as she places both hands on Regina's chest - right above her heart.

It's kind of funny - being in this position.

Her hands resting over the heart of the former Evil Queen (and former mayor, but to Emma, she'll always hold that power). It was kind of funny that Emma could simply do what Regina had done to others countless times.

Emma didn't look too far into it but she did understand what it meant - Regina trusted her.

Their daily fucks were scheduled.

In the beginning it happened like clockwork every day at 1:45pm that the two women decided to just block that time away.

Emma ground her wet center into Regina's smooth skin with a smile on her lips - they've been doing this for the last 87 days that Emma would probably be considered addicted.

It started out, like most things for them, as a power trip.

Regina needed to feel like there was some kind of control in her life while Emma needed to give some control up.

Signal to one afternoon with two very emotional women and a very cleared off kitchen counter and the rest was history.

No one knew.

Well, possibly Ruby, but she had that weird wolf thing and often scrunched her nose up in distaste every afternoon Emma walked into Granny's to get her and Henry a hot cocoa after school.

But she hasn't told anyone.

Though it was probably a good way to get Neal and Hook off her back.

"Miss Swan, I hope that you don't think you being on top means anything," Regina taunted, smiling up at her and Emma looked down amazed.

They've been doing that lately - not putting on any kind of masks.

Regina looked free and sort of happy and Emma couldn't help but reply with an equally playful smile. She husked, "Oh, see that's where you are wrong, it means **_everything_**."

Emma's fingers trailed across Regina's chest to tease hard nipples as she rocked her pelvis back and forth - perfectly teasing her clit against Regina and leaving wet trail on the perfect golden skin.

Without warning, Emma grasps Regina's hands and pin them above her head, using her strength to keep them down as she moved her body so that she could take one of her hands down between them and stroke at Regina's harden clit causing the dark haired woman to close her eyes and moan.

"Now look who's in charge," Emma taunted, fingers pinching the hypersensitive clit.

She enjoyed the response she got from the other woman - a flooded pussy and a cry out.

Regina's eyes snapped open and she looked at Emma as if she were prey. There was carnal want and desire but also something that scared Emma to death.

Did Regina love her?

As her mind contemplated that little detail - Regina slipped out from under the woman and pulled her wrists free before she pinned her body flat against Emma's back.

"What were you saying, dear?" Regina said, voice raspy and tongue flicking against Emma's earlobe with each word.

Emma tried to escape and it was actually laughable.

No, really, Regina let out a heartfelt laugh before she moved her body so that she was straddling the back of Emma's thigh while pushing the other to the side so that she could slip her hand between Emma's legs.

Emma sucked in air as fingers danced across her entrance, bringing wetness forward to her clit, back to her entrance - and then Regina did something that Emma wasn't prepared for - fingers brought her wetness back against her ass.

And Emma found her hips bucking back to meet Regina's fingers.

"You are quite the slut, Miss Swan," Regina husked in her ear, playfulness gone as pure sexual desire filled Regina. Regina moved her fingers back to Emma's entrance before pushing in her pointer. Emma let out a moan before groaning as Regina quickly pulled her finger free. She slide her finger back up to Emma's ass, circling the sensitive puckered skin. "What a filthy, dirty little cunt you are, Emma, practically begging for this."

Emma threw her face into the pillows to stifle a moan before nodding her head.

Regina's fingers pushed a little bit before pulling back, circling. "Now look who's in charge."


	4. Drunk in Love

Prompt: drunk swan queen. I _used drunk in love by beyonce as inspiration. Posted from my phone, all mistakes are my own and due to me not rereading it, opps._

**Drunk In Love**

* * *

The water nearly burned her as she sunk into the old tub - the smell of black currants and vanilla feeling the air as the steam rose up to her face. She sighed, head still slightly swiming, as she lowered herself deeper into the water until it was up to her neck.

She was **_sore_**.

She was also fucking confused, but that could be due to the alcohol finally settling in her system and clearing out of her head.

It wasn't like this was without warning. There was something within Emma that knew that this was the inevitable. There was more than something within Emma that knew that she wanted this above most things in her unsatisfied life.

But wanting and getting are two different things and Emma Swan knew that she never got anything she wanted in life.

"So, someone tell me, how the fuck did I just fuck Regina Mills?" Emma thought to herself as she sunk under the water - holding her breath.

Henry was at Joel's house - a friend of his who loved Iron Man as much as Henry loved Thor - but Emma really didn't care about this information.

It wasn't like Henry was _her's_ anyway, right?

Emma didn't have to work tonight and going home wasn't an option.

Mary Margaret was out having a secret date with the lovely married man, David Nolan, leaving Emma alone to her own devices.

Of course she would end up at the Rabbit Hole on her fourth shot of vodka and playing darts in the back of the bar with Beyonce on the speakers.

Emma had something for the only queen she believed in (though, she would probably jump on board Henry's Evil Queen but she wasn't drunk enough to admit that).

Friday's night meant a dark bar with people dancing, lots of drinking, and excluded corners that held people doing whatever they wish.

Emma hit another bullseye, took another shot, and felt the warmth spread through her body as she danced her way to the board to retrieve the arrows. She was sure she would make Ruby proud - wherever that minx went off to.

Emma set herself back up, reading to toss the dart at the board, when she felt someone slid up behind her.

Sighing, tossing people away was getting old.

Except the body wasn't larger than her's and they didn't smell like years of alcohol.

The body was lithe and warm and Emma's own body felt like it was caught in an electric field.

"I've been watching you all night, Miss Swan."

Emma's knees fucking buckled under her.

Literally, she was nearly crashing to the ground before an arm snaked around her waist to pull her into the body that she had craved for so long.

"Well, maybe you have had too much to drink already?"

Emma shook her head, fighting against the surprise to take back control over her body but made no movement to move away.

Her voice was a lot more confident than she currently felt. "Not a chance, Madame Mayor. What brings you here?"

"Can't I have a few drinks, Miss Swan?" Regina was already pushing into her back, her breasts pressing against Emma, as she pushed the blonde toward a darken corner.

"Well certainly, but I didn't expect you to be touching me," Emma said, bluntly, quickly catching herself against the wall before feeling Regina regain her position behind her. Regina's body pressing against her full length.

Demanding, avoiding words from the Mayor resulted in crass, testing words from Emma which lead to Regina pushing Emma roughly into the wall - harder - before lifting a thigh to press into Emma's ass and tease her center through the tight jeans that Regina had fantasized teasing away from the blonde on more than one occasion.

The alcohol encouraged Emma's head to swim and think that telling the mayor about how fucking bad she wished that she would fuck her was a _great idea_.

And since Regina had a glass of her famous cider and three shots of tequila - she thought that was a lovely idea and shoved her hand down the front of Emma's skintight jeans.

"Oh, Miss Swan, I have wanted to taste that lovely cunt of your's for a very long time, dear," Regina purred into her ear as her fingers traced over Emma's underwear, causing the blonde to suck in breath.

Due to the fingers teasing her cunt over her panties or such a crass confession - Emma didn't fucking care.

She was soaked and the mayor could feel it through the material. Regina's other hand found it's way underneath her shirt to slide under her bra and Emma was sure that she was in fucking paradise when Regina rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Fuck," Emma turned her head to mutter against Regina's cheek.

The mayor chuckled against her, "That's what I plan to do, Miss Swan."

And suddenly Emma felt Regina grind against her ass, not stopping as the mayor's fingers eagerly tried to slip through the top of her underwear but got too frustrated and just slipped her fingers through a leg gusset before her fingers slide against Emma's clit.

The music was louder, Regina's breathing was faster, and the grinding against her ass sent shockwaves to her pussy.

Emma was rocking against fingers that was teasing her entrance and the moment she turned her head just a tiny bit more and caught Regina's lips in her own, Regina slammed more fingers than she probably should have into Emma's tight cunt with a moan against each other's lips.

Regina was rough and Emma fucking loved it. The feeling of Regina buried deep in her cunt before pulling out and slamming back in. The hard bites on her bottom lip that she just knew would cause bruises similar to the ones her nipples would have due to just how much pressure Regina added in her twisting.

Emma was moaning and begging by the time she came all over Regina's hand - dripping into the mayor.

Regina slipped her hand out of Emma's pants, bringing wet fingers up to slide against Emma's lips with a smirk.

"I told you, Miss Swan, I wanted to taste you," Regina purred before she leaned in and licked Emma's essence off of her lips before kissing the blonde with a fierceness that Emma knew meant that she would never be able to be satisfied by anyone else.

There is only so long you can hold your breath underwater and the moment that you resurface doesn't mean that you suddenly have all the answers to the world.

In fact, it was nearly five in the morning and it only seemed like Emma's world had been turned upside down.

They came at least nine times in the last three hours. Each.

Each orgasm brought forth a tiny bit of sobriety and by the end it was just Emma and Regina instead of the highly inebriated Deputy and Mayor.

Their last time was actually gentle and their eyes never left the other woman's.

What was that shit?

Emma sighed, climbing out of the bath and drying herself off.

She suddenly felt completely naked and she didn't mean that physically.

Self conscious and suddenly unsure of herself, she stepped into the bedroom to see Regina curled up under the covers facing her. The light on the nightstand was turned on and Regina's eyes fluttered open and a lazy smile graced the woman's face.

Emma couldn't breathe.

Regina lifted a hand, reaching out for Emma as she softly requested in a hopeful voice that sounded like a woman who had long been buried, "Come to bed with me, Emma. I'm sleepy."


	5. Just a Taste

**Just a Taste **

"You know, you would like the taste of my cunt, Miss Swan," Regina taunted, her heel resting on the center of Emma's chest.

Emma's heart was pounding - making her entire chest burn under her rib cage as she stared up at Regina with wide, green eyes.

Yes, Emma Swan had been stalking Regina.

No, Emma Swan didn't expect to find her walking in the graveyard in the middle of the night.

And no, Emma Swan didn't expect her to push her down on the mausoleum steps in a cross between anger and arousal.

And fuck, Emma was aroused.

Something about the way Regina had her heel on Emma's chest but still giving the young blonde enough of an angle to look up her pencil skirt.

She wasn't wearing panties - practically gleaming down at her.

Regina jammed her heel harder into Emma's chest, enjoying the grown escaping Emma's lips.

She's noticed the way the deputy looked at her with lustful eyes. She's noticed the woman's curves and the way she clenched her thighs together at town meetings. She even caught the blonde woman slide a hand over her tight jeans to relieve some tension when she thought no one was looking.

Oh yes, Emma Swan wanted her, there was no doubt.

"I could lower myself down on your face right now," Regina husked, her hands moving down to slowly tug up her skirt. "Right here, our in the open, have you lick my cunt. I bet you would enjoy me rising your face, Miss Swan."

Emma's eyes glosses over as her mouth opened a little, a small nod in confirmation.

Regina tisked, "Use your words, Miss Swan. Would you like to taste my cunt, have me dripping on your lips? Would you want to run your tongue inside of me, Miss Swan, or are you a dirty, nasty girl? Would you like to run your tongue over my ass?"

Regina smirked at the response she received with that.

Emma was practically squirming against the stone steps and her hands slipping up Regina's calves. "Yes," she said, unsure and soft.

Regina's skirt was over her waist, exposing her wet cunt to Emma's hungry eyes. Regina was dripping, her wetness soaking her curls before sliding down her thighs.

"What was that, dear?" Regina asked, voice all too playful for a mayor known for being ridged.

She positioned her feet on either side of Emma's head, one hand sliding down to play with her wet cunt before pulling away and bending down to slide her wet fingers across Emma's lips.

"Fuck Regina," Emma moaned before she begged the mayor, "Please just shut the fuck up and sit on my face."

Regina lowered herself, leaning forward to brace herself on a higher step, as her pussy came in contact with Emma's face.

Emma's tongue slide along the length of her clit, circled her entrance, before sliding down to tongue her ass.

Oh yes.

The idea of Miss Swan staying in Storybrooke was starting to become an attractive idea to Regina.


	6. Rub It In

**Hope2x Prompt:** Hmm.. well I always like when Regina finds a way to rub it in someone's face. Snow, the guys, the public…etc, lol.

It 'd be funny if they were trying to keep it a secret, but then either Snow tries to push a guy on Emma, or Neal pushes himself on Emma, and Regina cant take it and just steps in and lays claim. :)

**This is a lot more lighter than the rest of my prompts.**

* * *

"Emma, seriously, why can't you give him another chance? He's obviously trying." Snow said, leaning back in the booth while caressing her swollen stomach. Charming sat next to his wife, his arm resting on the back of the booth as he smiled happily at his family.

On the other side of the booth sat their daughter and grandson, both looking very unamused at the encouragement.

It's been four months since the two younger members of the "Charming" clan returned to Storybrooke and a month since they regained their memories that had '_mysteriously_' just returned to them both.

Or at least thats what Snow and Charming assumed.

"Ugh, they are such idiots," thought Regina.

Regina sat away from the perfect royal family at the bar, nursing Granny's wine that she made herself using grapes and some of Regina's prized apples, patiently waiting for the handoff of her son.

Of course, the handoff ends up being Emma walking mother and son back to the mansion where they spend the night playing games (Emma and Henry talked Regina into playing Dance Central), laughing (at Regina playing Dance Central), and putting the kid to sleep (who pouted because Regina beat him at Dance Central) before they decide that six hours without touching the other just was too hard to handle.

Who knew that once Emma kissed Regina she would regain her memories? Who also knew that Regina had feelings for Emma?

Well, at least they both suspected that the sex would be explosive and that it was.

"Seriously, Emma," Snow sighed, voice starting to whine. "He's Henry's father."

Regina smiled into her drink as she heard the exasperated sigh escaping Emma's lips. Oh, Regina would definitely slide her tongue between her folds tonight to sooth over the annoyance brought on by the girl's mother.

"Regina's my mom, and more of a parent than Neal," Henry said, voice as calm and collective as his adoptive mother on her best campaigning day. "So does that mean Ma should give Mom a chance too?"

Regina heard Charming begin to choke in conjunction to his wife sucking in a breath. Oh, Regina was trying so hard to hold her place. She focused on her drink, lifting it to her lips, sipping.

"Oh Henry," Snow began to start to chastise the preteen. "Emma's not **gay**."

Regina couldn't help it when she burst out in laughter, spitting her drink out across the counter in a very un-Queen like manner. The former queen, dressed in black slacks, a blue silk shirt that held a lovely memory for her (with four buttons undone to give a nice peek of the swell of her breasts - just like Emma enjoyed), and a navy blue blazer, turned around to look at the Charming clan.

"Seriously, Snow, I've expected that you would stop making assumptions after all these years," Regina said with a chuckle - a lightness overcoming her ever since they arrived back and she finally got her family back.

(read: her family - something that fills Regina with such a feeling of love and the truest form of happiness)

Snow looked at Regina with wide, bewildered eyes, "Regina, I don't know what you mean and this conversation is between myself and my family. Shouldn't you be back in the office?"

Regina was reinstated as town mayor after it was discovered that Snow couldn't run a small town (read: neither could she run a kingdom) and Charming was more of a 'hit with sword, ask questions later' kind of a guy.

Regina gave Snow a lollipop sweet smile as she slide off the stool to come and stand near the booth, close to Emma who sat at the end of the booth.

"Oh, my dear Snow, it's my day with _**my**_ family and I tend to like to devote the time to them." The words dripped like golden satisfaction from Regina's lips as she smirked at the pregnant woman. Regina's hand moved up to her side to slide up Emma's arm before coming to her shoulder and sliding to cup the back of her neck - her fingers playing with the little curls at the base of the blondes neck.

She chanced a glance at Emma to see her eyes close for a moment (Regina knew that this was Emma's favorite) before quickly opening in panic and meeting Regina's own.

Regina gave Emma a soft smile, one to reassure her that she wouldn't play this game (well too much) before she turned back to Snow. As her mouth was opening to taunt the Charmings some more, the lovely manchild walked into the diner with his "new" best friends Hook and Prince Phillip. (The three captains of "my exes turned gay" ship.)

Snow quickly stood up, hand on Charming's shoulder to steady herself as she quickly called Neal over.

Regina rolled her eyes, her hand still staying soothing against Emma's heated skin. She noticed her son sighing and rolling his eyes before taking another sip of his milkshake.

She smiled, enjoying seeing little pieces of herself coming out in the boy.

"Hey Em, missed you last night at the Rabbit Hole with everyone," Neal said coming to the table, waving at everyone before his eyes settled on Emma…and trailed his eyes up the arm that was connecting Emma to Regina.

Regina sickly sweet smiled returned as she looked from Snow to Neal and back to Snow as she spoke, "Oh, Emma was supposed to go out last night?"

Regina looked at Emma, hand sliding out to caress her cheek (earning her an eyeroll) before she slide it back to play with the baby curls. She turned her attention back to Neal and Snow, "Sorry, but Emma and I were too busy playing games, wasn't that dear?"

Since Henry was there, Regina felt it would have been inappropriate to mention that they were playing Dare or Dare in the bathtub and surprisingly found out that they both enjoyed toys, spanking, and ass worshiping.

_Oh, I will have to work how much Emma enjoys playing with my ass in a conversation with Snow one day,_ Regina thought to herself.

Though the innuendo didn't go unnoticed and Snow's eyes went to Emma's in panic. Her voice high, "Emma, is this…are you…Regina?! Really?"

Emma sighed, irritated with this backwards behavior of her mother and wished, for the millionth time, that she could push the woman over the line just to get Mary Margaret back.

Emma stood up, motioning for Henry to follow her. "I think it's time for us to go."

Emma met Regina's eyes, giving her a soft smile and turning back to her mother, "It is family day, after all."


	7. Missing

anonymous  
Emma sees dreams about Regina but she can't remember who Regina is

* * *

My heart is beating in a different way  
Been gone such a long time

Will you miss me?  
When there's nothing to see?  
Tell me, how did this come to be?  
And now there's no hope for you and me

_Missing by The XX_

There was circles under her eyes.

She reached up, fingers pressing against the dark skin as she leaned forward to look at herself better in the mirror. Her face scrunching up under her fingertips and reminding her that she should moisturize more in the mornings.

There was something in her head that was clouded that it physically hurt her - the pain of forgetting something important but unable to reach inside and remember it. It caused her heart to beat roughly against her rib cage, causing the woman to pull back from the mirror to quickly take a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

The migraines started a little over a year ago - getting worse overtime. They used to be doable but now they were downright fucking cringeworthy.

Tonight was the worse.

It didn't help when Johnny Depp wannabe showed up at her door yesterday morning and his words plaguing her mind throughout the day.

But despite that - the dream she had tonight was more detailed, more shell shocking, than ever before and it caused her to wake up at three in the morning with the worse migraine.

She was in her dream again.

The woman.

It was going on 382 days straight that she had frequented her dreams.

The beginning it started out as glances. She would show up randomly when Emma was doing mundane things in her dreams like walking around her house or sitting in a coffee shop or flying around New York city with the other Avengers (Emma Swan loved the Avengers).

But as the dreams progressed - the woman moved into a much deeper role.

It changed about six months ago, Emma could swear the dream was real but alas she had woken up. Emma was sitting on a bed in a room that she wasn't familiar with. She remembered glancing outside the window to see a clock tower and she tried to remember what town she had seen it in.

The woman had stood in front of her. She wore a thousand dollar grey dress with some label that half of manhattan would kill for and her hair was lightly tossed and tucked behind her ear. Make up was washed off her face and her eyes were wide as they looked into Emma's.

Then with a huff of "This better work, Miss Swan" from her light red lips, the woman took Emma's face into her soft (oh so fucking soft) hands and kissed her.

Emma had woken up the moment their lips touched with a migraine that refused to leave for a week.

The woman went back to being in the background of her dreams - but always there - until a month later when Emma had saw her by an apple tree in another tree and she kissed her. Except this time she didn't wake up and Emma wasn't as tentative as the other woman had once been.

It was a dream. Why not? It wasn't like Emma could control the dreams, right?

There was a point where Emma even looked forward to going to bed at night just to rendezvous with this woman in her dream. One moment she would be focused on saving all of New York City and the next moment she would be in a heated make out session with the beautiful woman.

As they got closer together in the dreams, the woman began to let herself relax more.

But last night - last night was the worse.

They were back in that room with the view of a clocktower. This time, outside the window there was purple mist filling the city and the woman looked forlorn.

Dream girl or not - the woman was the only constant person in her life besides her son that Emma can rely on being there. She was constant.

So, Emma had kissed her softly for the first time since they first kissed. She looked up into her eyes when she pulled back, hesitating, before leaning forward to kiss her again. The woman had tears falling out of her eyes and Emma thought for the tiniest moment how she could make someone up so perfect in her own head, but she was lonely and at times stressed when she was awake and she shouldn't take these life like dreams for granted.

So she kissed away her tears, ran her hands through the woman's dark hair, tucking it behind her ears, before kissing her lips once more.

If she was real, Emma knew that she would love her.

The woman's hands found their way under Emma's tank top to ghost across skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her lips pressed harder against Emma's but still kept a gentleness that had Emma contemplating the thought that this would be considered "making love" if she were awake.

Except she wasn't.

The time seemed to pick up and the two women fell back onto the bed with a purple mist slowly creeping through the window. A dress was unzipped and a tank top and boy shorts were tossed across the room as skin pressed against skin and moans filled the room with rhythmic sound.

The purple mist snaking along the floor before rolling up onto the edges of the bed.

Emma's fingers found themselves curling within the woman, enjoying the tight, hot, wetness of her pussy as it clenched around her fingers and the woman's nails dug into her back as she rocked her hips against Emma.

Emma's mouth was sucking lightly against her neck when the dark haired woman's mouth pressed against Emma's ear.

"I love you."

That's when Emma woke up.

In pain.

And that's how she found herself sitting on the edge of the bathtub with her eyes scrunched shut and head in her hands trying to fight off the excruciating pain of the migraine and the feelings of leaving the world behind and not knowing exactly how to find it again.

Her world was slipping away from her - unbalanced - and she didn't know how to regain her footing.

Regina woke up in her bed with a start.

She looked around, chest thrusting up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Her hand reaching up to notice the lack of length in her hair as she looked down to notice that she was now in a satin teddy instead of a cotton nightshift.

Her eyes looked around the room in frantic worry to see that she was back. Regina Mills woke up in her bedroom in the mayoral mansion in Storybrooke, Maine.

Her hand went to her chest, trying to calm her erratic heartbeat as she collected herself.

They have been trying to reinstate/break/orwhatthefuckever the curse to get back to Storybook. It was only six months ago when they had the looming threat of the Wicked Witch that they tried harder and harder to get back.

Regina didn't tell anyone about her plan - to use dreams to connect with Emma and her magic incase it didn't work.

But it had worked.

Unexpectedly so.

Apparently True Love was what was needed to transcend worlds.


	8. The Evil Queen Outfit

anonymous  
prompt: emma sees regina in the evil queen outfit

* * *

Regina smiles at herself in the mirror of her underground (now unhidden) room below her family's tomb. She finds it slightly odd that she takes so much comfort in the underground tomb that once held the hearts of those who she had thrusted her hand into their chest and took. Well, those and the fact that her mother and father's bodies were right above her but now wasn't a time for depressing things.

She was stressed out.

The Wicked Witch (the scorned Elphaba) was on their heels looking for some kind of power or vengeance or what the fuck ever - Regina wasn't quite sure as of yet.

The Charmings were, as always, annoying with a baby on the way, overbearing when it came to the town, and being completely oblivious to their daughter's feelings while still pushing men upon her.

Henry was falling for Jefferson's daughter.

And Regina had been fucking Emma Swan for the last two weeks.

Of course, no emotions was involved (well, no mention of their love for each other or how Emma was considered Regina's happiness).

Pure.

Unadulterated.

Fucking.

And, of course, it wasn't the lack of emotions that was the main reason that Regina was stressed or and, of course, she didn't have any kind of urge to confess any nonexistent love to _Miss Swan_ at all. Of course not.

Regina had all those other reasons to be stressed out.

And moments when Regina felt like she had no control over her life - she retreated to her (un)hidden tomb, to the back room, and tried on all the lavish dresses she had worn during her reign.

A time when Regina "felt" like she had control over everything.

Regina slipped on the tight, neptune blue dress. She adjusted herself before running a hand in her hair, now trailing down to her midback, and turned to look into the mirror.

She looked fucking royal in this dress with the chilled diamonds trailing down her back. She smirked, turning this way and that, loving how the material clings to her curves and just how amazing her breasts look.

"Regina?" Emma's voice rang in her ears, causing the former Queen to turn in surprise to face the girl who was standing in front of the entrance to the room.

Worry was woven across Emma's face, "You didn't answer your phone - I was worried about you."

There was more underneath those words.

Emma cared.

Regina turned to her, suddenly sheepish, "I just needed some time…"

"But you are okay?" Emma asked, stepping forward and reaching out a hand to caress Regina's arm.

Regina nodded quickly, feeling quite uneasy with the feelings being slowly exposed.

Emma noticed and quickly changed the subject, eyes trailing down Regina's body as she took in the outfit. "Regina, where did you get this dress?"

Appreciating the change in subject, Regina rolled her eyes playfully as she answered, "Well, Miss Swan, if you must know, it's an old dress I used to wear when I was Queen."

"Fuck," Emma whispered as she tried to pry her eyes away from Regina's breasts. "No wonder they called you evil - you in this dress could bring the entire kingdom to their knees."

Taking the comment as what it is without being offended by the use of the old moniker, Regina smirked, "Oh really, Miss Swan, and why do you say that?"

Emma bit her bottom lip as she dragged her eyes back up to meet Regina's. The hand she had on Regina's arm trailed across Regina's torso to boldly trail her fingers across the exposed swell of Regina's breasts. "Well, your majesty, it certainly has that effect on me at this very moment."

Regina felt her pussy flood, wetness dripping down her thighs. Underwear just didn't sit well with this dress. "Oh, really?" she breathed out.

"Oh, yes really, and what if I wanted to bow before you, Regina?" Emma asked as she slowly lowered herself to her knees before Regina - eyes never looking away from the dark ones of Regina's.

"Emma," Regina's playful tone gone as she sucked in a breath. "When one bows before their Queen, they are giving their unconditional devotion."

Emma smirked, hands slowly trailing under and up Regina's dress, "Oh, Regina, I know exactly what it means. Question is, will you accept it?"


	9. Good Girl

**Hope2x Prompt: Jealous Regina. I used the song Mine by Beyonce (ft. Drake) as inspiration for this drabble. **

* * *

_I've been watching for the signs_  
_Took a trip to clear my mind_  
_Now I'm even more lost_

_Been having conversations about breakups and separations_  
_I'm not feeling like myself since the baby_  
_Are we gonna even make it? _  
_Cause if we are, we're taking this a little too far_  
_Me being wherever I'm at, worried about wherever you are_

Regina sat on the couch nursing her third glass of cider. The glass was warm against her fingers as she stared ahead at the fire. It was memorizing, almost taking her attention completely away from the worries painted on her face with it's constant flickering of oranges, reds, and yellows. Almost.

Another sip of the cool liquid and Regina is sitting up straight on the edge of the couch.

Waiting.

The clock on the far wooden wall of the study read that it was twenty seven minutes past two in the morning. Her son had been asleep for nearly five hours after she kissed his forehead and tucked him into bed. She had been sitting on this sofa for nearly four and a half hours nursing the cider that she made each fall. It was the fourth night this week that she wasn't home.

Home.

Her.

The two words that Regina would have never associated with Emma Swan three years ago before she sent her off with her son and new memories, but as situations change, so do people, and Emma Swan had definitely changed a lot. Regina didn't know if it was due to the memories of raising her son by herself that still lingered within the blonde's head that created this sense of security or if Emma had finally learned to trust that others weren't going to leave her.

Either way, at some point a few months after everyone reunited and memories were thrust back into the brains of her son and her - well, Emma - the two women kissed and feelings were let out as if a carefully constructed dam had been destroyed.

Not long after that, Emma found her home in Regina and Henry. Henry found a newly constructed family. And Regina, well Regina found her worth.

She was now considered a good girl within the eyes of the town and a hero in the eyes of her son. This fact never going unsaid in heats of passion when Emma would slide her clit against her own while whispering "good girl" in her ear over and over until she believed it and an orgasm overtook both women in a sweaty, euphoric haze.

Curtains closed. Happy Ending.

They even created a magic baby - which fucking freaked each other them out and brought on months of tense fights - but Regina had sported a large pregnant belly with Emma talking to the small little girl kicking inside in a picture that was proudly hung up in the nursery painted in blues and purples next to her son's room.

Except, the nursery is empty and there was no baby suckling upon Regina's breasts as she rocked her in the wooden chair in the master bedroom with a True Love watching fondly as she sang aloud to the newest Disney movie's soundtrack (it would have been the soundtrack to the sequel of Frozen, Regina was sure).

No, sometimes babies are born without heartbeats and mothers are left with empty arms and holes in their hearts.

That was nearly a month ago.

Henry dealt with it by sitting in the middle of the nursery reading his favorite childhood books aloud to the memory of a dead baby.

Emma left the house for hours, disappearing, only coming back before dawn smelling like a vagrant.

Regina was reserved, focused on staying a "good girl", and worried over a lover who was never home.

The clock struck three and Emma was still not home.

Regina noticed the way the two puppy dogs looked at her - unable to get over the blonde and always whispering about how it was a "phase" to their respective supportive parties (Charmings and Lost Boys).

Sometimes, since the baby "expired", Regina would catch Emma look at them under the hood of her eyelids.

Did she regret loving Regina?

Did she regret it all?

Did she go to one of them during the night, only to stumble back into a bed with a woman she wished she never had loved?

Regina threw back the rest of her drink, enjoying the slight burn it left in her throat, feeling an old anger boil within her stomach.

They had obviously taken things too far.

_From 8 until late, I think 'bout you_  
_You're all my nights I don't know what to do_  
_I can't get no rest, can't get no sleep_  
_This whole thing got way too deep and we should_

Emma dropped her keys as she tried to unlock the door. This was her eighth attempt at bending down to pick them up before sliding the metal into the keyhole and turning the lock.

She didn't know what time it was.

Hell, Emma Swan didn't even know what day it was.

All she knew was that she had spent the last several hours sitting on the ground in the graveyard with a lovely bottle of Kentucky's best bourbon in one hand and a plum colored crocheted baby bonnet in another.

Her head was fucked up - clouded with sets of memories and unresolved problems from before the curse (like the fact she found her parents only to be replaced) - and now, a pain that hurts worse than when she had to give up Henry.

At least he was alive.

And he even found her.

Emma knew that this one wouldn't come and find her ten years later.

She had been beautiful in the afternoon light. She had caught her in her hands, with the instruction of a midwife, with the blinds open in the master bedroom. The little girl had Regina's skin tone, Emma's eyes, and a mixture of light golden curls and dark brown curls woven around her head.

And a heart that refused to beat.

Maybe that's why Emma could barely look at that bed, not to mention why she avoided sleeping in it.

She could do nothing to save her baby which she just couldn't understand. She was the fucking savior of an entire kingdom, so why couldn't she save one tiny human being.

Or why, after taking so many hearts, Regina couldn't give life to one she created herself?

Emma scuffed at herself as she fell into the foyer and kicked the door shut with her boot. She frowned at the thoughts swimming around her head and pissed that she obviously wasn't drunk enough to go to bed.

"Fuck," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes to try to push away thoughts of Regina and their dead daughter who they couldn't even agree on a name (Emma wanted Ruth because apparently her grandmother sacrificed herself to be born and Regina wanted Coraline because once Cora got her heart back, Regina was finally good enough for her - but Emma couldn't exactly agree on that because Cora's heart turned out cursed just like their stillborn daughter's).

Despite fighting with Regina, there was no doubt that Emma loved her with every ounce of her being.

Which is why Emma hid in the graveyard with bourbon - she simply couldn't face the woman she had failed too many times.

Emma kicked off her boots and noticed the light on in the study. Frowning, she made her way into the room to find Regina sitting up on the couch facing the fire.

_Imma let my hands do the talking when i see you baby girl_  
_I miss feeling on you, i miss everything thats real about you_  
_And thats everything about you thats just how i feel about you_  
_I been about you and I'm still about you but_  
_We ain't finished talking_

"Who were you fucking tonight?" Regina asked, voice dripping with distest like it once had many years ago. The same voice that caused Emma's pussy to immediately flood.

"What the hell, Regina?" Emma asked with disbelief lacing her words, walking closer to the woman. "I'm not fucking anybody."

Regina stood up and turned around to face Emma, startling the blonde at how quick she had met her eyes. Regina's face contorted in anger and jealousy and eyes that Emma was sure could burn her alive. "I'm not an idiot, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan? Seriously Regina, we are back to that shit?" Emma asked, stepping forward, getting closer to the woman. In her near drunken haze, Emma immediately noticed just how wet she was and how she really should be focusing on calming the woman instead of thinking about how she wanted to fuck her.

It's been ages.

"I've noticed the way you look at them." Regina nearly yelled at the blonde, every emotion building up inside as she continued, "You don't fucking get home until morning. Do I repulse you that much that you have to go sleeping around? Do you hate me that much?"

Emma was sure that Regina was about to break any moment. And she needed to stop it, she needed to stop the flood that was nearly about to happen and tell her that she's been sitting outside their daughter's tomb because she couldn't deal with life right now.

Except that only thing that came out of her mouth was, "Regina, seriously, we have two children together!"

"One."

It was whispered.

Regina was breaking - eyes wide with sadness and jealousy and unworthiness.

"We have one child, Miss Swan."

The world broke and Emma was suddenly completely sober - taken apart by the cruel, honest words of the woman she loved with her entire heart.

Emma immediately rushed up to Regina, taking her in her arms. Her hands found their way up the back of Regina's shirt as she ran her fingertips soothingly across the warm, olive tone skin. She locked her arms around the woman, as Regina tried to push her away.

Emma's mouth worked fiercely against Regina's ears, rushing out her words, explaining where she had been since their baby had died, reassuring Regina's jealousy and anger and letting her know that she was just as broken as her.

Regina's anger slowly slide away as her hands clutched at Emma's hips. Feeling the woman pressed against her, words like feathers against her ears, Regina's lips began to lightly touch Emma's pale cheek. Emma's hands moved to Regina's side, fingers grazing the sides of Regina's breasts, as her words turned from gentle reassurances to possessive declarations.

Emma's words slowly as her mouth trailed along Regina's jaw line to kiss her way to Regina's lips before bringing the older woman closer to herself. Bodies flushed together, their mouths worked in a desperate attempt to assure fiery love was still there despite the heartaches that were consuming both women.

Emma's mouth pulled away from Regina's lips as her hands found their way in Regina's pants. One hand worshiping a globe of Regina's perfect ass while another quickly slipping beneath underwear to part Regina's sex with her fingertips. Regina closed her eyes as Emma's middle finger slide against her clit, following it down to the opening of her sex, before she opened her mouth in a silent moan as Emma shoved two fingers inside of her tight entrance and curled.

"You belong to me, Regina," Emma husked against Regina's throat, her teeth scratching against the sensitive skin. "I'm not going throw that away because we are going through hell. Do you understand that?"

Regina didn't answer.

Emma bit her neck, roughly, adding another finger to slam into her pussy before pulling back and growling, "Be a good girl and answer me, Regina, do you understand that you are mine and I belong to you?"

There was silence.

_I just wanna say, you're mine, you're mine_  
_Fuck what you heard, you're mine, you're mine_  
_All I'm really asking for is you_


	10. You're Mine, Miss Swan

anonymous  
established swan queen. Regina is super possessive but Emma likes it.

* * *

"You're mine," Regina growled into her ear, her hand fisted in her blonde curls as she continued, "I hope that you realize that, Miss Swan."

Emma let out a shaky breath, trying to find some purchase of control over herself before she turned her head to meet Regina's eyes. The mayor had called her into her office from the station - it was her fourth day working there after nearly eight months of being asked to quit her job as a bounty hunter and finally take some roots in Storybrooke.

So she did - she crushed her fear of settling down for a tiny little boy who she had once given up and the town's mayor who refused to give up and let her go.

"Regi.." Emma started, quickly interrupted by the mayor's lips on her own. The kiss was wet and rough and possessive, causing Emma's stomach to knot in anticipation.

Emma and Regina were capable of making sweet love (though they would never call it that), but both women often loved the rougher side of things.

"It's Madame Mayor, deputy, and you will do well to remember that," Regina growled as her mouth traveled down the blonde's jaw, down her neck, to nip at the sensitive skin of Emma's throat causing a moan to escape Emma's lips.

"Madame Mayor," Emma moaned, trying to force the sentence out but finding herself unable to.

"Oh my darling Emma," Regina taunted, voice sugar sweet as her hands trailed down Emma's sides. One hand stopped at Emma's breasts, squeezing roughly, while the other slide down between Emma's bare skin and tight jeans to clutch Emma's hot sex. Regina chuckled, taunting, "Say it."

"Your's," Emma moaned, rocking her hips.


	11. Together Is Much More Fun

anonymous  
can you do a smutty drabble? (if yes: one of them is masturbating and the other one watches for a while before they decide they want to join and then they burst in and do the frick frack)

**Let's let the frick frack begin ;) **

* * *

Emma didn't expect to feel this comfortable in the former Mayor's house - neither did she ever expect she would be laying in one of Regina's guestrooms lounging back against the headboard flipping through a book.

Emma and Henry had just got their memories back last week when they returned to the now "re-cursed" Storybrooke. Her parents were prepping for a new baby in a time of panic, her son refused to leave his mother but also he hated to leave her too, so the solution was for Emma to stay in the guest room of a crowded house.

Seriously, since when did Regina fall for people? Especially a misogynistic snarky guy with a hero complex? Must be the kid.

Emma frowned, trying to shut down the rumbling lingering feelings for the mayor that had been eating her alive since a few years ago when they saved Henry out of the mine.

Emma's head was so clouded with memories of her life before Storybrooke with and without Henry that she had been suffering from some major side effects - mainly migraines.

She slept most of the time, each day her head getting better and better while her heart began to ache more and more at the realization of how at some point over the last few years (before her memories were taken) that she had fallen for the woman who had once cursed an entire kingdom.

Sighing, her head killing her, Emma set down the book on the side table and flipped off the lights. It was late, nearly two in the morning, and Emma had to tire herself out.

She laid in bed, thinking of how the dresses the mayor used to wear would rise up to show the smooth expanse of thigh and before long, Emma had spread her legs open, pulling her underwear to the side, and began to flick her pointer finger over her clit.

Moaning, she closed her eyes and rocked her hips into her finger, trailing the finger down to circle around her entrance causing her to draw a sharp breath.

She thought of what Regina would feel like, pressed against her. Emma bit her lip at the thought of what kind of kinks the former Queen would have and just how much she would _beg_ to have Regina dominate her.

Emma's fingers slipped inside her warm center before quickly slipping back out - the blonde teasing herself to the point of orgasm only to bring herself back down.

"Miss Swan!" Regina said from the doorway, causing Emma to quickly move her hands away from her pussy only to growl in frustration that her panties didn't snap back into place.

Red faced, embarrassed, Emma quickly tried to fix her underwear but her hand was quickly slapped away.

Regina had shut the door and walked into the room, pushing Emma's hand out of the way to get a better look at the blonde wet pussy. Tomorrow, Regina was sure she would blame her inhibited actions on some kind of spell (or it could just be the fact that she just could not find satisfaction from Robin - a man who only knew how to bring himself to orgasm).

Either way, Regina's fingers were wet from touching herself before alerting Emma of her whereabouts and the moment Emma opened her mouth to question why Regina slapped her hand away Regina slipped two of her wet fingers past the blondes lips for the woman to taste her.

Yes, there was something deeply satisfying how quickly Emma went to wrap her lips around Regina's offered fingers and sucked. It was even more satisfying when Emma's hands came up to hold Regina's hand so that her mouth could work the other fingers slick with Regina's wetness.

"Good girl," Regina said, licking her lips, never taking her eyes off of Emma's. She grinned at the younger woman, "Miss Swan, how about we play a game?"


	12. Jealous Regina Season One

anonymous  
SQ: Jealous Regina.

* * *

Regina looked down at her phone once more to see if there was a notification from Deputy Swan. The smiling face of Henry wrapped in Regina's arms as they took a random selfie was staring back at her - no new notifications.

Sighing, the mayor stood up from her desk and walked to her coat rack to grab her jacket and purse. While she slide the wool material around her shoulders, she walked outside the door to tell her assistant to hold her calls.

Frustrated, angry, and just a little pleased at the idea of berating the young blonde deputy, Regina strolled down the hall to the station's main office. Her mind was flipping through the many things she could say to the blonde to provoke her enough to fight back.

It would seem that was Regina's favorite pasttime nowadays and she couldn't quite pinpoint way she loved to see that heated, passionate look on Miss Swan's face so much.

As she turned into the doorway of the Sheriff's station, Regina automatically pause, the heels of her shoes loud enough to cause the two in the middle of the room to pull apart.

Graham looked flustered, embarrassed.

Emma ran the back of her arm across her lips as she gave Graham a pointed look of impatience.

Regina was simply angry.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Regina growled, first squeezing around the straps of her purse.

Regna noticed three things in that moment.

She was so fucking angry at what had transgressed that she had prayed to the Universe for her magic to return to her. And all she could think about was that Emma skipped their meeting to kiss the sheriff and just how hurt that made her feel.

Sneering at the sheriff and herself, Regina turned around and stomped out of the office - heart pounding in her chest at the sudden realization that she was attracted to Henry's biological mother.


	13. Can I Keep You?

There was a first time for everything.

This was probably inevitable.

Regina collapsed against Emma, the magic between them flowing creating a sheen on both women's bodies as their chests heaved up and down.

Emma's wrist was cramped, but she paid no attention - not wanting to have to slip out of Regina just yet.

She enjoyed this, Regina pulsing around her fingers.

It was comforting and it was something that felt absolutely real.

Emma was struggling with that.

_Real or not real?_

_Did this happen or did that?_

_Tell me a story?_

She was struggling with only memories dripping in-between the fabricated ones random times during their days.

She believed all of them, their story of what had happen to her and Henry, but it didn't mean that it was easy to accept.

Henry's remembering faster than she is - Archie said something about how its like when you learn a language as a kid versus learning as an adult, it's easier on the brain.

He'll catch himself though - trying to filter what really happened and with who. Sometimes it's his Mom and sometimes it's his Ma.

Regina tells him in the most loving voice that it doesn't matter, as long as it made him happy.

Which hurts Emma because when she first heard that from the lonely woman, she thought to herself what made Regina happy.

And slowly, Emma found out.

Regina had no expectation of her unlike her parents. They looked at her with such hope, expectation, and a sadness that will never be sated.

So Emma found herself at the mansion most often than not.

First it was with Henry to have dinner with Regina.

Then it was while Henry was at school and Regina worked on some city plans from her in house office.

Other times it was at her office.

Regina would humor the blonde and let her lay on the sofa reading a copy of Jane Eyre or listen to Emma babble on about the true Queen of some Iron throne that was also the mother of dragons.

But it was Emma that did the most noticing.

How Regina would smile at her apple tree or how she enjoyed a spring salad with tuscan italian dressing or how she would kick off her heels under her desk and curl her legs under her. She knew that Regina was partial to the color purple and red lipstick. She knew that the woman was selfless more times than not and considered most options before acting - unlike the stories her parents told her about the woman.

Emma knew things that would make her smile or playfully roll her eyes and often did those things just to gain the reaction.

It was during one of these times, late at night when Henry decided to stay over at a new friend's house (apparently August wasn't a new friend, but still) that Emma sat on Regina's couch across from her nursing a warm apple cider.

Emma made Regina laugh, and she couldn't help herself but kiss her.

The kiss turned to heat and the heat turned to fumbling and Emma took Regina on the coffee table with a mixture of moans and screams and it felt amazing.

The first few times was sex.

To achieve a(n) (fucking amazing) orgasm.

But it quickly turned to this - Regina collapsing onto Emma and Emma not wanting to pull out.

The magic wrapped around her, Regina pulsed around three of her fingers, and she truly felt inside the woman - apart of her.

It made the blonde wonder, the one who had a happy life but barely remembered the depressing one she once lived, if this was what fairy tales talked about?

This feeling.

Emma thought about how Regina gave up her happiness to Emma. People didn't do that to random people they despised. They didn't do that without some kind of strong feelings towards them. Emma bet that Regina could have took Henry and still had her happy ending - there had to be a way.

But she didn't.

Selflessly, Regina handed over happiness to a woman who knew just as much about it as Regina, herself, did and Emma graciously took it.

And now, a year later, she had this feeling.

The feeling of happy endings and, dare she say, love.

Her arm not wedge between their bodies wrapped tightly around Regina and she moaned at how Regina stayed pressed, face buried into the skin above her heart.

"Can I keep you?" Emma whispered, barely, but Regina heard.

She tensed.

Her hands clutching Emma's sides.

She didn't answer so Emma dropped a kiss on her forehead and looked down at Regina. Her voice, a little louder but still gentle, "Regina, can I keep you?"


	14. The First Five Times

**The First Five Times (Swan Queen SMUT)**

* * *

1.

This is what you do when you hate each other.

You claw at the other person's scabs, hoping for blood to flow out. Your teeth gnash and an ugly growl leaves your lips and you should have seen this coming.

But it's too late and you are on the polished wooden floor before you realize what had happened and she's straddling your hips and you wonder to yourself is this what a dignified Queen did in the enchanted forest.

But thoughts like that get you nowhere and she isn't a Queen anymore.

So you push your hands against her chest but you don't have enough leverage and she just laughs down at you.

Her hair is longer than it had been when the curse broke or when your mother killed her mother.

You noticed these little things.

You try to push her again but she just pins your hands down next to your sides, maneuvers her legs to hold them down as she continues to straddle you.

She's laughing at you more.

And you are struggling, wiggling, trying to free yourself.

And your hips buck.

And then she lets out a moan - but she tries to hide it because you weren't capable of causing such an emotion.

She stands up, quickly, and flings a wrist in your direction making you teleport away.

You land on your back, in purple smoke, in front of your parent's bed scaring them half to death.

* * *

2.

You are on your fifth jamaican lager when she pulls you out of the Rabbit Hole and shoves you against the brick wall behind the building.

She's obviously angry and you are the cause of it apparently.

But your head is spinning and all you can think about is that her bottom lip is red from her worrying it and you bet it would taste good if you licked it.

These type of thoughts started to come into the front of your mind because Regina had straddled your hips and you bucked them up into her own and she moaned.

That had to mean something.

Just like how she pressed into you.

"I'm tired of you, Miss Swan," Regina growled into your ear, her nails digging into your chest where your tank top exposed the soft skin.

It hurt and you hissed but it only made her smirk.

She digs her nails deeper and you feel the bubbling of blood.

"You ruined everything," Regina grits out of her teeth.

You shake your head at her, because you are pretty much drunk off of cheap beer and you are enjoying the way she is clawing away at your skin a little too much.

Your panties are wet.

So you purr, "Let me make it better."

She's disgusted and pushes you roughly against the bring before she disappears.

You go home, and for the first real time (real because you won't admit the other times), you climb into your shower and fuck yourself under the hot water thinking about Regina riding your face while she tongues your pussy.

It's enough to make you come four times before the cold water gets too cold to deal with.

* * *

3.

She bites your shoulder when you try to pull her to your body when a car nearly hits her.

Blood is drawn.

You didn't imagine her tongue licking.

She disappears in a purple cloud.

* * *

4.

Her dress is on the floor by the back door and your red jacket is in the sink and her bra is caught on the wine rack while your panties is on the stovetop.

Your hands are mapping her body which is far too intimate for her because she is clawing at yours but it works some way because neither of you are stopping.

You find it funny, in hindsight, that you would be the gentle one.

That doesn't stop you from biting her collarbone or pulling her hair back so that you can kiss along her neck - scraping your teeth along her olive skin.

She had you turned around quicker than you could have expected and you wonder if she used magic - but you know that Regina Mills is just one bad ass lady and you love it.

She lifts one of your legs and puts your knee high up on the counter and your pussy is spread for her and you are dripping and she can tell because she moans at the sight.

"You disgust me, sheriff," she growls as the flat of her hand smacks against your ass.

You hiss.

Then moan.

And she rubs herself against your ass, leaving a wet path, before she leans down to lick it up and you probably haven't seen any thing more arousing as Regina Mills licking her wetness off of your ass.

You were pretty sure she was going to tongue your ass when she spread your cheeks, but she let them slap back together before standing up and whispering in your head, "I kneel before no one, Miss Swan."

And you suddenly want to kneel before her, and slide your tongue deep inside her and devour her but before you have the chance to entertain that idea, she had her fingers buried in your wet pussy.

You clench and pull her fingers deeper and she presses against you and presses her clit into your ass and you two are a mess.

You truly are a mess.

But your moans get louder and your breathing gets faster and you swear you are about to come when her hand comes up to squeeze at your throat.

You see fucking stars when you come all over her hand, gushing.

"Keep doing that forever, Miss Swan," Regina husked, head leaning against your shoulder exhausted and eyes half closed. "I might keep you around."

* * *

5.

She kisses you with a sweetness that you didn't think was possible. You kiss her back, tongue licking at her bottom lip before taking the sensitive skin in your mouth to suck.

Your hand grabs her wrist when she tries to turn away - scared of her actions.

You pulled Regina to face you, her eyes wide.

She didn't disappear.

Not this time.

And you smile, softly, at her.

Bringing her closer.

You whisper, "It's okay, Regina, I feel the same way too."


	15. Sleep

_much needed_

**Sleep. **

* * *

"Stop moving around, Miss Swan," Regina fussed, pushing Emma into the couch as she situated herself between the couch and Emma's body.

Emma frowned, sighed, before turning just a tiny bit and wrapping her arms around Regina. "There, better."

"Really?" Regina asked, not impressed at their current position.

And how it was so cuddly.

Emma nodded her head, slipping a leg between Regina's and pulling her closer to her chest. She let it sink in for a moment, what they were doing, but she didn't think too much on it.

She was afraid to.

Regina felt good in her arms and she felt good pressed against Regina. Emma could easily convince herself that this was what she wanted for the rest of her days if she closed her eyes and inhaled.

Which she did.

Regina used black currant and vanilla shampoo. Emma never would have guessed.

"Are you…" Regina started, voiced filled with disbelief as she lifted her head to look at Emma. "Are you sniffing my hair, Miss Swan?"

Emma's eyes were wide, arms tightening, "Um, no, I was just…umm…breathing?"

Then, something changed.

There was a tip and shift in things and both women felt it.

They had always had dreams of being loved and held and caressed and it was so very odd that is what was currently happening.

Love?

Well, that was debateable.

But Emma held Regina close to her while Regina unconsciously ran her fingers against the bare skin of Emma's lower back.

And they could say so much in this moment.

But instead, Emma leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead gaining a small content sigh in response.

They'll deal with whatever this is in the morning.

Right now, sleep was taking over the two women.

They forgot the tears that streamed down Emma's cheeks when she came to Regina's front door or how Regina had spent the entire night sifting through her anger.

All the sadness, anxiety, and panic leaving both women.

And then curled together and slept peacefully in each other's arms.


	16. Lost Girls Need Cuddles Too

TRIGGER WARNING  
**Lost Girls Need Cuddles Too**

* * *

Emma woke with a quiet gasp.

She out a hand to her chest and tried to calm her aching heart. Her tongue was scratchy and mouth dry and she had no water.

Maybe she should work hard with Regina on their magic lessons.

The sound of the jungle echoed around her but it was her heart that took over her sense of sound. It forced blood to rush her ears and Emma tried to take anther breath.

She couldn't cry.

(She was a lost girl.)

Her parents were on the other side of the fire.

(She was a lost girl.)

Hook was on the edge of camp keeping guard.

(She was a lost girl.)

And Regina was on her mat in the middle of it all.

She shouldn't worry.

There was nothing going to get her like that again.

Her teeth but into her bottom lip to silence a sob.

Fuck.

She hated this.

It didn't happen as often, these nightmares, but her admission that she was a lost girl brought forth so many memories.

"Miss…Emma?"

Emma has never heard Regina's voice sound so gentle and young. Tentative.

Emma whipped her head to look at the sleepy woman, clothes winkles and hair out of place, as she walked toward her with worry.

It would seem that even former evil queens found it hard to wear masks in their sleep.

She kneeled down in front of Emma, gently tilting her chin to look up at her. "Are you okay?"

Emma tried so hard, she really did, to hide the wild, scared look on her face.

Regina frowned but didn't move from her spot or let go of Emma - instead moving her hand up to cup Emma's cheek which the blonde quickly found herself leaning into.

"Bad dream?"

Emma nodded quickly, eyes darting around.

Regina sighed and frowned sadly, finally realizing that this woman before her truly has been through her own hell that she couldn't begin to fathom.

Different hell.

Probably equally as bad.

"Want to talk, Emma?"

The way Regina said her name calmed her heart, how did she have such an effect?

"No…" Emma babbled, "I don't want to talk about him…it…what he did at night…I mean I don't want to…"

Regina thumb found Emma's lips to silence her as she fell to her knees before her. "Sh, you're not ready to talk about it. It's okay."

Emma frowned but nodded in thanks before looking down ashamed of things she had no control over.

Regina pushed up her chin again, "Emma, you're okay now. I know what it's like…my first husband…"

Your grandfather, she left out.

But Emma knew and she looked up, hit with so much understanding that it hurt.

It surprised Regina when Emma's arms found their way around her but it surprised her more when she pulled Emma to her chest.

Something that their cells have been begging to happen for many many months.

It was bittersweet.

The stale taste of the nightmare was evident in Emma's mouth.

The admission of her first marriage hanging in the air.

But they were better than their pasta - stronger - and they felt it rush through their bodies and connected magic.

Emma slowly pulled Regina down on her mat - too exhausted to sit up and not wanting to let go of the other woman.

She buried her face in Regina's neck.

And instead of pushing Emma away, Regina pulled her closer and pulled up the matted blanket.

They fell asleep - able to breathe - with renewed hope.


	17. It'll Be Okay, Young Regina

Emma trailed her hand over the intricate woodwork of the railing in the castle.

She should be conspicuous.

Unseen.

She was good at that.

But she couldn't help but marvel at the detail of this world that her parents grew up in.

Plus it was three in the morning and even the guards were asleep.

So Emma continued up the staircase that lead to the East Wing.

Regina said what she needed was in the second chamber on the left. To go inside quietly, grab the necklace, and return to Rowan (the white rabbit) as soon as possible.

Don't change anything.

Don't talk to anybody.

Don't pass go and collect 200 dollars.

Just grab the necklace and come back.

Emma could do that.

She was the savior after all.

The room was dark when she went in. It looked like it was someone's bedroom - well someone very important.

Emma's movements slowed down as she took in the vast living quarters. There was a lingering smell in the air, something fresh and sweet, that seemed so familiar to the blonde.

The large bed was made and books lined a table in front of a large couch. The floor was all stone with fur rugs throne across.

Emma tried to imagine herself in a world like this and it was difficult.

She just wasn't cut out for this.

Taking a deep breath and pushing any temptation away, she went to look for the necklace.

"Gotcha!" Emma whispers to herself as she grasped the simple necklace with a swirling green thumb.

She turned and stopped, hand on her chest.

"Regina, it's just…"

Emma stopped as the woman in front of her looked at her with panic.

Emma ran towards her to stop the scream but Regina flinched back.

"Regina, you don't know me but it's me."

Good one, Swan.

Regina looked over her, then glanced behind her to make sure no guards were there before closing the door.

Emma noticed how young she looked - how half lit her eyes were.

Except there were tears and marks on her collarbone.

Bruises.

This must be right when every thing was taken.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Regina gnashed her teeth.

Emma put her hands up, "I…"

What did she say without giving anything away.

But the woman was clawing away at tears and Emma was loosing her words.

"What's wrong?" Emma said, slowly stepping closer. Her heart aching.

Regina scowled at her, "I could have you beheaded for entering the Queen's chambers."

Emma sighed, "But you won't, Regina."

"How do you know me? You are too familiar," Regina said looking over Emma with skepticism. "You are not from around here."

"Let just say we have a lot in common but I need this necklace - to save ou… my son."

Regina looked tired.

Hurt.

The bruises. Emma could only imagine what Regina just got back from and it angered her, hurt her.

"Just, just take it an leave. Please," the fight was out of her and before Emma stood a young woman who's hope had been torn away.

She didn't know what possessed her but she had to.

Emma walked forward and wrapped her arms around the woman, caressing her hair, "It'll be okay."

Regina froze.

"I promise you, it'll be okay one day, Regina."

Words came out of Emma's mouth and caresses were placed on the long hair of the Queen and Regina actually settled in her arms.

It felt so good.

So comforting.

For both women.

Emma pulled back and held Regina's chin in her hand, "I promise you, it'll be okay one day. Please, just hold on to that until then."

Emma placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Regina's mouth and then left, going back home.

Emma knocked on Regina's bedroom door. The big bad gone and settled.

She stood in the doorway, watching the woman sit on the edge of the bed.

She was so exhausted.

Magic nearly depleted.

"Miss Swan, can we talk tomorrow? You're welcome to the guest bed."

Emma took a step into the room. "Are you happy, Regina?"

And when the woman looked up at her, causing her heart to leap and flutter, Emma knew she was.

Nodding softly, Regina answered, "Very happy. I never thought I could be this happy."

Emma smiled, walking closer.

She reached to lift Regina's chin, meeting the other woman's eyes, "Good, because I don't like promises I couldn't keep."

And with that, Emma leaned forward to kiss the corner of Regina's mouth only to pull away and look into Regina's eyes.

Recognition filled Regina's dark eyes, soft smile playing on her lips, before she leaned forward and kissed Emma on the lips.

Yes, it truly is okay.


	18. Emma StableQueen

She was a quick study, Emma should have known.

She was Regina Mills - she would have been an honored princess if her grandfather's kingdom didn't get overtaken by the white kingdom.

Given, not overtaken.

Emma had to remember correctly but she didn't really care all that much. He father was a sheep herder and her grandfather before that. Her mother's past was mysterious but she taught her how to love off the land, shoot a straight arrow, and ride horses.

It came in handy.

She was the best horsewoman in all of the kingdom and that's why the Mills hired her for the spring and summer months.

Regina was a quick study. Great form, a beautiful way with animals, and an energy that sent waves of something through Emma's body.

Emma wasn't surprised that she fell in love with her.

She was surprised when her body hummed with magic the moment they kissed or when the stars shined brighter when they made love in the hay bales in the loft of the back stables.

Emma loved the dark haired girl with all of her being.

It was no surprise to her when Regina found her in the loft in the middle of the night begging for Emma to run away with her.

They had to run away.

Or else her mother -

"You think it would be that easy, dear?" Cora's voice was like acid to Emma's ears.

Heartless.

She stood up to her. Of course she did. She was brash and impulsive and she turned to grasp Regina's hands and held them tight in her own with hope in her green eyes.

"We will always find each other -" It was silly, to make such promises that where only meant for her parents.

Regina watched as her mother did what was best for her daughter and ripped out Emma's heart - crushing it into ashes.

* * *

"I found my real mom!" Henry yelled, running past Regina into the house.

Regina looked up, finally getting a look at the woman standing on the sidewalk in front of her.

A gasp escapes her mouth.

Hand coming to cover up her lips.

"Emma."

"Yeah, sorry about this whole thing. I guess I'll be headed back to Boston." Emma pointed toward her best up bug. She smiled, "He's a good kid - I'm glad you found each other."

And with that, Emma Swan hopped into her beat up yellow bug and drove out of Storybrooke.


	19. Tisk Tisk, Young Regina

"Come on, Regina, no one will know," Emma said, pulling on the older girl's wrist into the little supermarket.

Regina tried to resist, shaking her head and trying to tug the young, thin blonde back. Regina was still in her horse riding gear and Emma was in a hole ridden pair of jeans and one of Regina's old purple shirts and she knew that her mother would be very crossed if she knew that she was hanging out with Emma - let alone stealing.

"Mother always knows," Regina said darkly after five minutes of not speaking and Emma stuffing some cans of black beans into her messenger bag.

Emma stopped, frozen, looking up at Regina. The tone catching her off guard. "Regina?"

She wanted to say so much.

She wanted to do so much.

She reached to pull the other girl to her. She was almost eighteen and Emma was nearly sixteen and they had been inseparable since the ran into each other six years ago when Emma used to live with the nuns before even they kicked her out to live in a group home because she was too old and didn't want to make a vow.

Ever since then Regina had gotten in more trouble than she could deal with but it was worth it for Emma.

Regina shook her head, "Forget about it Emma, not now. Just, please."

Regina gestured to her bad and added, "I'll buy you granny's."

Emma didn't want granny's.

She wanted to protect Regina and love her but she was nothing and knew that she couldn't compare to the stable boy Regina was into.

But she couldn't deny her, no matter how much she needed the good.

She reached into her bag to take out the can when a voice rang after them from the end of the isle, "Why aren't I surprised that Miss Swan is stealing? Regina, dear, step away from that street rat right now."

Regina jumped and looked at her mother mouth open to protest but Cora gave Regina a look at chilled Emma - scared her half to death.


	20. Empty Chairs, Filled Hearts

"You insipid idiot," Regina yelled across the counter at Emma. "He will go in a limo and I've made reservations for him and Grace at Tony's."

Emma slammed her fist on the counter, "It's Henry, like hell he would want a limo! Or that fucking tux that you had made for him!"

Regina walked around the counter, heels clicking onto the floor before stopping right in Emma's face. "It's his senior prom and he will have everything."

The women didn't dare look away, emotions running high and Emma actually fucking smirked at Regina.

Cause as much as they fought - she knew she would get fucked so good tonight. Regina would probably do the thing where she would make her cum over and over until she passed out.

She opened her mouth to reply -

There was a knock on the door, taking the mothers out of their anger.

They quickly reached the front foyer, rebuttal hanging from their tongues on what they thought was right for their son, as Emma swung the door open to her father.

She noticed his badge first.

It was shiny under the afternoon sun - emphasizing the blood that was splattered across it and his shirt.

He had tears in his eyes and Emma noticed that for the first time, he looked devoid of hope.

"Emma, Regina," the words were soft, mournful, and filled with despair. Charming's lip trembled as he continued, "It's about Henry."

* * *

It rained the night of Prom.

And the day of graduation.

Regina clung desperately to Emma while the blonde breathed in the other woman as if she was air.

They were afraid that if they let go - they would fall into the abyss.

It didn't stop raining until August 23rd.

Classes at Harvard were starting that afternoon - Honors 105 Origins of Fairy Tales and What They Mean in Our Daily Lives.

Emma laid kisses on Regina's cheek - a blush starting to come back.

There was a boy missing from his seat at all of these events but mainly, from their hearts.


	21. First Moments

anonymous  
Pregnant Regina feels the baby moving for the first time :3

* * *

It was a girl.

They found out it was a girl right before the battle against the blue fairy and her army of rainbow fairies and despite it being a funny thought (rainbow fairies) - it was a pretty shitty battle for everyone.

Emma thought they should name her after Anastasia - her obsession with a fictional lost princess who gets reunited with her family but Regina wanted to honor the sliver of her mother that actually loved her and name her Cordelia.

They actually found over it - angry words and heated tempers that ended in intense rough sex.

Her hand hesitated before it landed low on the swell of her abdomen as she sucked in a breath.

Everything seemed small now, immature in a way.

Fighting.

Tempter.

A name.

A silly thing to fight over when the world could slip out of your fingers the next day.

When her palm came in contact with the smooth skin of her stomach, she hissed, the surprise of the baby kicking roughly against her uterus caught her off guard.

She shouldn't be surprised that she was a spitfire.

Her fingers were wet when she took them away and then she realized that she was crying and after realizing that the tears started, for the first time since it happened, she could to stop.

Her chest ached and the kicks became quicker and harder and before long Regina fell to her knees.

She would want to feel this - the life that they created.

She should feel this.

"Why," Regina sobbed, the word that tends to escape the most desperate of mouths when worlds shatter into slivers of glass.

Emma stared on, crouching down next to the woman.

She couldn't cry.

It didn't happen like that.

No.

Instead, she was doomed to watch - living silently alongside the woman she died to save.

Funny how soul mates work.

How one soul simply couldn't move on without the other.

And they thought True Love was powerful.

Except, as she watched Regina break down next to her, Emma believe this was the cruelest curse imaginable.


	22. Because I'm Heartless

I'm cold."

"Well Miss Swan, why didn't you dress yourself appropriately for this upcoming storm. I swear, sometimes you are as idiotic as your nauseating patents," Regina huffed as she situated herself on the comfortable couch in the living room. She adjusted her long blue sweater and brought her book into her lap before reaching for her tea.

Sighing in the warm, comforting drink, she raised her eyes to take a glance over her ex wife. "Henry's sick anyway, so maybe you should just go back to your little apartment and get warm."

Emma frowned, fingers playing with the zipper on her leather jacket (she really should pull out her winter coat but she knows it's actually in Regina's closet and that would be awkward). She shifted foot to foot and sighed, "It's not like you actually hate me, can't I stay here tonight? I could go grab a sweater and stay warm?"

Regina lifted an eyebrow, she was having a hard time keeping her distance from the blonde let alone rush to say that she should just move back in, but Regina has to be strong.

"Sheriff, I believe it was you who requested the divorce and separation. So, I'm sure that your apartment will keep you warm just fine."

Emma stopped fiddling with her zipper midway, realizing how cold it was in her hand as she looked down at her feet.

"I thought that was what you wanted," Emma admitted, looking down at her feet. "I thought you didn't want me anymore and that I was just giving you want you wanted, Regina."

Regina sat her tea cup down on the coffee table with a bang as her eyes hardened over - looking directly at the blonde.

Her voice restrained, "What do you mean you thought that was what I wanted?"

"You pulled away from me," Emma whispered, hand back to zipping the zipper up and down. Nervous and anxious and hated that she was talking about how she felt.

But isn't that how they got into this situation?

Not talking about how they felt?

Hell, Regina talked more to her mom than Emma by the end.

Regina stood up and Emma couldn't stop the small smile that calmed her lips at seeing Regina in an oversized sweater and a pair of leggings, that she knew where her own.

"I did not want my heart broken, Miss Swan," Regina growled, stepping into Emma's space. "I did not want this at all."

"But," Emma started, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

Did anyone not notice how fragile SHE was? How much she wanted a happy ending too? How long she spent wishing for fairy tales as a child?

But no, she was closed off Emma from the wrong side of the tracks who fucked up everything.

"No buts, YOU left ME!" Regina cried out, finger pressing into Emma's chest.

Emma looked up, meeting her eyes with teary ones of her own as she shook her head.

"And guess what Regina," Emma yelled, voice cracking. "You didn't fight for me! You didn't tell me not to leave! Fuck Regina, what does it say that you fucking DESTROYED WORLDS for some guy you made out with a couple times but you couldn't even ask your wife to fucking stay? So, forgive me for thinking I was unwanted by the infamous queen."

Her heart raced and her cheek stung from Regina slapping her.

They stopped, paused with tears on their cheeks and chests heaving up and down.

Emma's face broke and realization spread out on Regina's face as she automatically wrapped her arms around the broken girl. Her hand coming to smooth Emma's hair and letting it sink in that she had a shitty way of showing Emma that she truly did love her.

She didn't want to push her, she didn't know how to love well, but those weren't good enough reasons to have a broken blonde in her arms who went to extremes because she felt unloved.

"I love you, I love you, darling," Regina whispered into Emma's hair. "I'm so sorry. I love you."

It was a mantra.

Over and over as she brought Emma to the couch, sitting down and pulling the blonde in her lap as she kissed Emma's face over and over.

"I just need you," Emma sobbed against her chest. "Regina, I didn't want to. I want you. So bad. I love you so much."

Words got muffled as Regina brought her close, kissing her lips, tasting the salt on her lips as she kissed it all away.

They would do better.

They would love better.

They would be a family again and Regina would make sure that the blonde would live a life of love.

They both deserved their happy endings.

And it just so happens that it involved an evil queen and savior who loved each other very, very much.


	23. I Love You

**anonymous**  
**Prompt - I love you.**

* * *

"I'm hurt," Emma whispered, putting her head in her hands as she sat on the sofa in the study.

Her mouth was dry and her chest ached and she didn't know how to find her words anymore because over the years, as Regina kissed her, she had taken all the words that had once filled her body.

"What happened to us?" Her voice cracked and she truly needed to know what had happen to them - what she had done wrong.

Because in a lot of ways, Emma was still that broken little girl from the streets who was lucky enough to fall in love with a woman like Regina.

They were from two different worlds that ended up colliding in the most beautiful and terrifying way.

Humorously, Emma laughed as she dryly said, "At least I got this long with you."

Regina remained quiet, sitting across from her as shame painted it's way across her features. Her hair was tousled and she had a cut on her cheek from when she fell on the stairs chasing after Emma.

Blood was dried on her perfect, olive tone skin and it took everything for Emma not to want to clean it off but she couldn't.

She couldn't bare touching Regina right now.

Emma looked up, hands coming to rub against her jeans as she met Regina's eyes. "I wasn't enough."

It was a statement that tore Regina's heart apart.

She hated it.

She hated what she had done.

But it was the only way to get Emma to leave her - to convince her to leave.

They were getting too close, Regina could feel the curse breaking.

She was repulsed with herself for sleeping with Graham - being caught in the kitchen by Emma - but she had to, she had to protect Emma and Henry from the pain that would result in the curse breaking.

The pain of them finding out who she truly was.

So, Regina protected Emma as she schooled her face and wiped her tongue over her teeth before answering, "No, dear, you weren't."

Emma sucked in breath but didn't cry again.

She knew she wasn't enough.

She bowed her head back down.

Regina, voice still hard, whispered, "But I love you."

It was low, not enough for Emma to hear.


	24. Happy Birthday, Kid

**anonymous**  
**divorced sq meets at henry's birthday party and things get warmed up between them**

* * *

She zipped up the zipper of her jacket over and over as she stood off to the side, not yet noticed by those attending the seven year old boy's birthday party.

It was a nervous habit - the zipping of her zipper - one that often got her in trouble with her ex-wife when they were together.

But they weren't together.

Regina made sure of that two years ago when Henry was in the hospital - blaming the blonde for loosing control of the car (despite the fact there was black ice).

He nearly died if not for Emma's multiple blood transplants, something Regina was unable to do herself.

It didn't matter though.

Ugly words were said and crass actions were made and it left their marriage in pieces.

"It's better this way, we can't hurt each other anymore," Regina spoke to her on the front porch of their home when Emma got off work.

She didn't even let her walk into the house.

And so Emma found her own place and avoided Regina for nearly two years - often having a friend ship Henry back and forth between homes. It's an amazing accomplishment that Emma was able to avoid Regina for so long.

But alas, this birthday was different from the last.

Henry insisted that she was there and if she wasn't then this would be the worse day of his entire life (Emma couldn't help but look at the scar that marred half of the little boy's face and she could immediately think of the worse day of her life).

"Ma!"

Emma was tackled down onto the soft grass as Henry giggled and held her close before poking up his head to look at her. She smiled, feeling everything fall away with his carefree love.

* * *

Emma was really good at avoiding Regina.

In fact, she was so good that it was nearly eight and she was putting the kid down to bed and still hasn't seen the other woman.

Though, truth be told, Emma yearned for the other woman as if she was air.

And Emma had been suffocating for far too long.

* * *

Regina was finishing cleaning up the kitchen when Emma walked down the steps - and if they paused for a moment, Emma could believe that it was like old times.

"He is exhausted," Emma said, announcing herself in the room.

Regina turned around, towel dropping onto the floor as she met Emma's eyes.

Emma froze, bitting her bottom lip as she stepped down from the last step.

Fingers going to the zipper of her jacket.

Sliding it up and down.

Nervous.

Regina stepped around the bar, looking over the younger woman as she nodded her head, "He's been excited about today since you agreed to come."

"Yeah, about that," Emma brought a hand up to rub at her neck. "Thank you for letting me come back - for letting me join."

Regina regarded Emma for a moment - feeling the pull in her chest that has been aching since the day she had pushed the blonde away.

She was scared.

She had been scared.

She nearly lost Henry and she was delirious but what if she had lost Emma too?

She couldn't bare it.

She couldn't bare having her heart in two places at once.

She trusted them but she didn't trust the universe.

It was far too dangerous.

But as Emma fiddled with her zipper she couldn't help but want her, to need her.

Their mouths connected and Regina fisted her hand in Emma's shirt to push her back against the wall.

She needed to consume her.

So feel her.

Just a taste.

"Reg-" Emma started but Regina had silenced her with her lips.

Regina pulled away, "Just tonight, please."


	25. Cancer

**anonymous**  
**Emma tries to get Regina to divorce her because she doesn't want Regina to found out she (Emma) has cancer. Emma doesn't want Regina (and Henry) have to see her go through chemo and such and possibly die.**

* * *

"I believe in love," Regina sang to herself in the dark room, a bottle of wine crudely brought up to her mouth as she took another large drink of the sweet liquid before setting it down on her desk with a loud clunk.

"I've learned my lesson," her voice got higher as she swayed in the dark room, "No body is to blame - except for you."

She signed the papers today.

Her signature was scratchy and unfinished.

There were tears on the paper.

Kathryn kept Henry last night and tonight.

She needed this time.

To mourn, she guesses, because it's like Emma Swan was now dead to her.

She hadn't seen her in a few weeks, and that was only for a moment.

No, the last time she really saw her was when Emma's tongue was buried in Tinkerbell's pussy but why even bring up those thoughts.

She could enjoy the fucking fairy for all she cared.

She was now divorced.

Emma had been the one to send the papers to her. Obviously she wanted this - wasn't invested in their relationship - didn't love her.

"Oh, I believe in love," Regina sang, off key, heart breaking over and over again as she continued to think about the woman - about how bad she missed her wife. "Oh, darling, you can't take that away from me."

* * *

"We tell half of the story so we can take the things we need," Emma heard the music play through her speakers - account still attached to Regina's.

It stung, that Regina was listening to this.

It hurt worse that she couldn't turn it off, to change it.

Emma laid in the uncomfortable bed, head turned to watch the drip of the IV as the medicine slide down the tube and into her vein.

It was better this way - it would hurt Regina less this way. Her family didn't have to deal with the pain of watching her slowly waste away.

It was becoming too heavy.

She felt too little.

She felt too much.

Her body was sedated.

Her mind was yearning, afraid.

And as her eyes closed to the world, monitors slowing down to a stop, all she could think about was how much she wished her wife was there to hold her.

"I believe in love, I believe in love, oh darling, you can't take that away from me."


	26. Cancer Follow Up

**anonymous**  
**can you follow up on the divorced prompt, where regina finds out the reason why emma divorced her and regrets ever signing the papers? please let it end on a happy note, you're practically killing me over here xo**

"Hello Miss Mills, this is Dr. Whale at Storybrooke Memorial, Emma didn't replace anyone on her emergency contact and your still stated as -"

"Emma? What happened? Is she okay?" Regina felt her chest twist, already moving to grab her robe and exit her study, bottle of wine and music forgotten.

"I think it would be a good idea for you to come down to the hospital as soon as you can. If you can't I can always call her parents but I remember what happened last time I did that."

Her heart felt like it was trying to escape the cage that her ribs created. It hurt, too badly, in her chest as it twisted and withered.

"Henry, I'll be back," she screamed, kind of like a mad woman, up the stairs at her son.

* * *

Driving and parking was something Regina didn't remember.

Neither was Dr. Whale leading her to the room on the fifth floor.

There was no sounds coming from the room as she opened the door and Dr. Whale tried to pull her back, let him explain exactly what was going on, but she didn't stop to wait.

Words like "cancer" "terminal" "chemo" were thrown around, and it got worse last month and that they didn't know if she could make it.

Regina couldn't understand.

Why didn't anyone help her?

Why didn't she tell her?

Regina saw the blue blanket over Emma's feet first before she pulled back the curtain to reveal the blonde.

She was asleep.

Thank the universe that she was asleep.

Her skin was greying, blond curls laying limp, and she looked so small compared to when Regina saw her last time.

But she looked beautiful nonetheless.

She couldn't help herself.

Regina had to kiss her awake.

And she did before pulling back, "Emma, darling, wake up. I'm here now. Oh god, I'm here. Why did you do it? Why did you think you had to do something like that? To keep us away?"

Her words grew desperate and the silent monitor became louder and louder in her ears.

She kept talking.

Keep soothing over her limp curls.

Kept laying gentle kisses on her cold lips.

Time stood still for the former Queen.

"Regina," when had Snow arrived? "They need to take her now, Regina."

Why was she crying?

Couldn't she see -

"Mom," Henry's voice pulled her away from her true love as he sobbed. "Please mom, just let them take her."

Regina's eyes widen, mouth agape as she looked down.

A sleeping princess.

With no heartbeat to pump blood to brush her cheeks.


	27. I Don't Understand

"I do love you."

She was on her knees look up at Emma with all the hope in the world only to have Emma take a step back from her.

There were tears in both of their eyes and both hearts tried to shove their way out of the womens' throats to entangle in each other but they kept swallowing them back down into the cages in their chests.

It was better this way, to protect their hearts.

Except Regina was on her knees in front of Emma, forgetting that she ever was a queen and Emma kept taking a step back until her back was pressed into the back of the door.

There was a place between point a and point b that both of you lost each other but, like most things, you don't realize that the most important thing has already slipped through your fingers until it was too late.

"I can't, Regina," Emma whispered, voice breaking.

Just like it had when they pulled out of their kiss nearly twenty minutes ago. The look of devastation on Emma's face broke things in Regina that she simply didn't understand was there.

Forty minutes ago they were stumbling into Regina's bedroom with a happiness spreading inside both women that convinced them that there was hope in the world.

Forty minutes ago Emma was Emma Swan because Swan was the surname of the family who had adopted her. She was raised by Julia and Richard and she lived a happy life. She got pregnant young but it was with a man she had loved and despite them drifting apart before the birth, Emma was happy and well taken care of. This Emma raised her son and worked her way through school and she was happy.

It was so easy for this Emma to fall in love with Regina.

It was the perfect could have been.

But she was gone - mostly.

Replaced with the Emma who grew up with no one - had no one - and had given up her only chance at love when she signed away him to a different women.

As the curse broke, even her eyes got darker.

"Please," Regina begged reaching a hand out toward Emma.

She never cared - which Emma that she was reaching for - because they both were the same heart.

The heart that she loved as much as her son's.

"Please," there were tears coming down her cheeks and her voice cracked.

The sound so distant and agony filled.

Emma put her hand to her mouth - remembering everything that had happened between them. The first kiss, the times they would moan into each other's mouths as they worked the other to release, the simplicity of laying on the couch with Regina's head in her lap as they watched a movie.

Nearly four months of memories with a woman who she was only just becoming friends with before the curse occurred.

Emma opened her mouth but only a sob escaped. Her hand behind her twisting at the door knob and Regina was scrambling to her feet to stop her. She was desperate and hands were reaching out for the blonde and she wanted to hold her as much as she wanted to be held.

She should have never said those words.

But Emma needed to hear them and she knew that the facade couldn't stay in place for much longer.

"Please, Emma, I love you," she cried, desperate, barely inches from her.

Emma's face contorted, she shook her head, as she gasped for a breath. Her eyes met Regina's, head shaking in disbelief, "I don't understand."


	28. Don't Forget Us

**weareevilregals**  
**Prompt: Regina wants a dog (I'm awful at coming up with prompts)**

* * *

She named him Kevin - after a character in a movie that he son used to watch.

She had a son.

She thinks.

It was getting cloudy now.

Kevin was a runt, she born to a mother who was a mutt, left alone in a box outside of Grannies.

She had green eyes.

Regina once loved a woman with sea like eyes.

She thinks.

It truly was cloudy now.

* * *

Kevin slept on the bed in a room that she tries not to enter. The door cracked open halfway so that blue merle coat puppy can go in and out as it pleases - but she refuses to enter.

* * *

There are pictures that line the walls of a family that she once had. Sometimes she will stop to look at them.

The girl with sea green eyes.

A little boy with a smile that crinkled his eyes.

A baby girl with a tuft of black hair.

Her.

She looked happy.

* * *

Kevin curls up on the couch next to her with its head in her lap and she scratches the dog behind her ears.

The Avengers is playing for the fifth time that day and Regina thinks that this was their favorite movie to watch as a family.

She remembers a little boy who loved Thor and a toddler who would run around the room with a fake bow that her grandmother made her.

She can almost hear the laughter that filled her days.

She can almost remember the stolen kisses from a woman who had loved her once.

* * *

There's a child's purple, minky blanket tucked in the covers of her bed that she sleeps with at night.

There is a pillow that she refuses to touch and a side of the bed that she refuses to lie on that smells like memories that she barely remembers.

Kevin sometimes hears her cry and comes to curl up at the end of her bed.

The dog protecting her during the night, nudging at her covered feet, trying to give her comfort.

* * *

Kevin's nearly two when she remembers their names.

There are photos all around her house and unwatched family videos in the cupboard and notes tucked away in envelopes that she never tried to watch or open.

Kevin was digging a hole in her garden when it slipped out of her mouth like water trying to choke her.

"Anastasia, stop digging up the herbs, darling."

There wasn't a little girl there with dark curls and olive skin and a smile that reminds her that she had developed inside of her womb.

There is just a dog, with sea green eyes looking up at her with guilt and playfullyness.

Anastasia.

And Henry.

And Emma.

She once had people whom she loved.

* * *

She knew why she got Kevin.

It wasn't the fact - well not only - that the puppy was abandoned.

Henry had begged her for a dog for an entire month once and she told him no.

What she would give to tell him yes.

That they now have a dog.

And that she named her after his favorite cartoon character.

* * *

It was as if they disappeared.

Nobody seemed to fully remember them either.

* * *

Kevin is three when she gains the courage to watch a dvd. The dog is curled into her lap, nudging into her leg.

Regina tried to watch a dvd marked "Part One".

"You gave us your happiness," Emma said into the camera with a frown.

How could someone be so sad when they were given happiness?

"You said it was for the best. Our safety."

Emma made it difficult, this video, playing videos of the family behind her voice with voices lowered.

Regina would be haunted by their laughter.

By her own laughter.

When did she laugh like that?

"Please, defeat this big bad. Make it fast. Soon, right?" Emma said, there was salt water in her voice and Regina felt like she was drowning.

"Don't forget us," it ended - begged.

* * *

"Do you think Mommy will find us soon?" The little girl, six years old with long curly brown hair tied up in a purple ribbon asked her mother as she kicked her feet.

Emma smiled softly at the little girl, caressing her cheek with her thumb. But her responses have slowed and truth started to slip through. "I don't know, my love, I don't know."

And the little girl frowned because she loved being loved but she often missed being a princess.

The six year old sighed, wishing her brother was there and not in his first year of college - away.

He would have corrected their mother.

He would have told them that true love always found their way.

But instead Anastasia sighed again and Emma noticed and gave the little girl a soft smile.

"You know, your mother made the same face."

Anastasia smiled at that.

But it wasn't enough to give her hope.

* * *

Regina woke up some days unable to remember the face of the woman she loved with her whole heart.

Other days she remembered what it felt like to be pressed against another body in heat and passion.

Sometimes she remembers the way a toddler yelled for her or a preteen boy would shrug away shyly.

Sometimes Regina remembered the big bad that they were supposed to fight and actually try to defeat them.

But most days, Regina took Kevin out for a walk around the sleepy little town on the coast of Maine with a deep feeling of nostalgia.


	29. Give the Shirt Back

"Can I help you, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she opened the door, a frown and raised eyebrow greeting Emma.

The blonde stood there with a sheepish smile on her face, hand coming up to rub behind her neck as she tried to steady the nervousness in her voice.

She would take a heated argument with the woman in front of her rather than this - trying to make nice.

"Yeah, hi Regina," Emma started, lowering her hand to her side. "Can I come in?"

Regina regarded the blonde as she noticed the black garment bag in her hand. Perplexed, Regina opened the door wider to let the blonde step in before closing it and turning toward Emma.

"I would offer you a drink, Miss Swan, but it's still rather early in the morning for that," Regina said as she walked past the woman, up the steps, towards the kitchen.

Emma followed.

"I'm just now making a brunch for when Henry gets back from his sleepover," she said offhandedly.

"A sleep over?" Emma asked, looking around the kitchen.

Her son grew up in this room.

Possibly said his first words or took his first steps.

That was the kind of thing she should care about but, honestly, she was too focused on how Regina wore a fucking designer dress on a Sunday morning with tights that showed the tone of her thighs.

Another deep breath, another sheepish smile.

Regina took noticed and smirked inwardly.

If anyone in Storybrooke made Regina feel like the queen she once was, it was Emma.

And even though she wouldn't admit this, she would very much enjoy having the blonde kneel before her.

"Yes, Miss Swan, a school function actually," Regina tried to busy herself with cracking eggs into a large glass bowl. "Now, what made you interrupt my peaceful morning?"

"I wanted to give you back you shirt," Emma stated, sitting that garment bag against the counter. "I had it dry cleaned and pressed and it is as good as new and yeah, thanks for letting me borrow it."

Dry cleaned?

Regina was impressed, but didn't show it.

Instead she asked, "Let you, Miss Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay, well Henry let me borrow it. So thanks."

Regina raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement and continued to crack eggs. "I hope you enjoyed the shirt."

Emma leaned against the counter, "Well, you did suggest that, Madame Mayor."

"Well, you tend to not do anything I suggest, now do you?" Regina snarked back.

Emma enjoyed this.

So did Regina.

The back and forth.

Regina began to dice up tomatoes, "What changed this time?"

Emma leaned forward, the side of her body pressing against Regina's as she reached over to still a piece of tomato, whispering, "Maybe I enjoy doing the fun things you tell me to do. You should do that more often - telling me to do fun things."

The words were sloppy, but it was Emma saying them.

But the meaning still held weight and slide inside Regina making her clench her pussy at the thought.

Smirking, nervous, she sat the knife down and turned to Emma, faces inches apart.

She could feel the warm heat of Emma's breath, smell the mint from her toothpaste.

"And what, Miss Swan, would you enjoy me suggesting right now?"


	30. Don't Go Where I Can't Follow

Inspired by this (napfreaks new photo of emma holding regina) - character reversal.

TRIGGER WARNING.

* * *

"Why can't I love you?" Emma whispered into her pillow. Agony dripped from her voice as she thought about how she desperately wanted Regina right now – how she wanted the older woman to take her into her arms and cocoon her in her love.

Except, Emma could love Regina and she did love the woman very, very much.

It was the fact that it was becoming harder and hard to feel that was stopping her – a wall cutting her off from human connection.

She sobbed, breath skipping and heart jumping into her throat as she pushed her face deeper and deeper into the pillow screaming, "What's wrong with me?"

She was letting everyone down.

Locking herself away in this room.

Too fucked to handle her shit.

She couldn't look at Henry.

She refused to talk to Regina.

Her parents attempted to come to the loft, to get her to talk, but she shut them out.

She was letting everyone down.

She was letting Henry down.

Her phone rang.

It rang and rang and rang but she ignored it.

Pressing her face harder into the pillow, feeling her lungs burn with need for oxygen.

She just wanted to go back to Regina.

She wanted her arms wrapped around her.

She wanted this all to stop.

All to go away.

It hurt too much.

* * *

"Emma, please, answer your phone." Regina whispered into the phone, apology slipping from her lips in the form of desperation. "I love you, Emma. I need you, please just pick up, darling."

* * *

48 messages.

Someone was knocking on the door.

Apparently her magic knew exactly what to do to keep them out.

She pulled her face away from the pillow.

Everything weighing her down and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Dear god, she can't breathe.

"What's wrong –" she sobbed, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

Everything was wrong.

Everything is all wrong.

Last week it was beautiful with the light shining in on her life.

She thought she was finally coming to terms with regaining her memories, finding her parents, and falling in love with Regina.

She had support and love and Regina's arms wrapped tightly around her as they laughed in the kitchen. Then again while lying on the couch watching movies. And even, sleeping at night, cuddled into each other.

It was perfect.

Except her memories didn't return how they should and things slip out of people's mouths and how could she possibly accept loving a person so evil?

How could she possibly love someone who has killed so many people?

How could Regina have kept that from her?

And on purpose?

What did it say about her that she loved her?

That she cried for her and wanted her and loved her so fucking much?

Emma couldn't handle it.

It was all too, too much.

She didn't realize the knife in her hand until it was sliding against her skin.

It didn't even hurt.

She didn't even cringe.

She couldn't do this.

She wasn't strong enough for this, any of this.

This life.

All of these conflicting memories.

This love.

She couldn't do it.

* * *

"Emma, please, let me in. Whatever wards you put up, please, just let me in."

* * *

Everything was beginning to become muffled and less intense.

It felt good.

It felt so good.

Everything being so dull.

The sun was coming through the thin white curtains and Emma curved her lips slightly at the warmth as she lie on the bed.

It reminded her of Regina.

The sun.

She was like Regina.

What was the matter, again?

Why wasn't Regina with her?

It's Sunday – shouldn't they be watching movies?

It was so warm.

And quiet.

And the sun was so beautiful.

* * *

"Emma!" Regina yelled as the ward against the door weakened and she was able to rush into the loft apartment in triumph. She called out, "Seriously, Emma, stop being a petulant child and lets talk."

In some ways, Emma was being childish.

In most ways, she was just so fucking broken she couldn't get to herself.

Regina's hurt swelled as she called up the steps, "Emma, darling, please come down. I love you so much."

Regina's voice cracked.

The words washing over the room with warmth.

Like the sun.

Except the sun had already dimmed.

Out like a light.

Regina huffed and turned –

She stopped.

A sob escaping her lips.

She rushed to the bed, jumping up to grab Emma.

Her white dress shirt was getting stained, just like the white blankets of the bed.

It was bright in the sunlight coming through the windows.

"Please don't go," Regina sobbed, trying desperately to scrap magic out of her and shove it into the cold body.

Emma didn't have her rosy cheeks.

Or pink lips.

"I just found you, Emma," Regina screamed into her shoulder, trying harder and hard.

Her voice broke as she clutched the cold woman against her chest, her love trying to surround Emma, "Don't go, Emma, please don't go where I can't follow you."


	31. Spread

The moment that Regina spread her legs for Emma Swan, she knew that she was on the path of her downfall.

There were no feelings except hatred and arousal and the need to control something.

Emma was perfect.

A girl with enough mommy issues and broken homes, she was ready to give up control the moment that Regina took it.

Unlike Graham, Emma was completely aware of the situation that both women were getting into and Regina would even say that she was happy to be involved.

They needed this after all.

Regina learned that Emma was a sub the night after the mine incident. The blonde distraught with the need to check on Henry, pushing her way into the house late at night, only to be pushed into the wall with Regina pressing her body against her own, hand clawing at Emma's chest.

The blonde fucking mewed at the contact and nodded her head.

Regina was intrigued and raised her hand to squeeze the smooth milky skin of Emma's throat and Emma rocked her hips against Regina.

"Well look who's a little slut," Regina had moaned into her hear enjoying the power she held over the girl in that moment. "Do you like being a slut, Emma?"

The deputy's panties were ruined.

She was ruined.

They both were.

* * *

Regina spread her legs, hand coming down to open her wet pussy, a moan escaping her lips at just how wet she was.

Emma kneeled at the end of the bed, resting on her red ass, licking her lips.

"You've been such a good girl for me," Regina purred, fingers running over her clit.

She enjoyed this power.

The control that the blonde gave up only at times like these. Only when they were doing this.

At any other time she would be fighting with the tempered blonde - and sometimes she even did that during these times.

Regina brought both hands down to spread herself - giving Emma the perfect view of her pink entrance and brown puckered hole.

"I think you deserve a treat," Regina purred as she urged the blonde closer. "Come taste what you have done to me, my pet. Come taste me and if you're a good little slut, maybe mommy will let you cum."

Yes, this filthy fucked up situation filled the massive voids in both women.

Emma crawled on her hands and knees to Regina, enjoying the smell of the older woman's cunt as she lowered herself down so that her face was inches away from Regina's spread lips and cheeks.

She looked up at Regina, teeth biting lip, "May I?"

"May you what, my pet?"

"May I make you feel good?"

"Who, dear? Say it."

"Mommy," Emma smirked at how Regina's hips immediately rose so that her wet entrance bumped against her nose and her hand came down to force Emma's face into her sex.

Nose sliding up and down her cunt, tongue circling the dark brown sensitive skin, face soaked with Regina's arousal.

"What a good slut," Regina moaned, bucking her hips roughly into the blinds face enjoying holding her close with her hand and just how talented Emma was with her tongue. "That's right, you filthy girl, make me wet and ready for you."

Emma lifted her head just enough to get the dripping wet drops of arousal on her tongue to bring it down and spread against Regina's asshole, moaning at the tangy taste as she gingerly brought her tongue back up to Regina's entrance.

Fingers coming up, two pressing against the tight, very tight entrance, Emma moaned as she started to push the very tips in.

"Yes, just like that, now suck on my clit," Regina demanded, hips rocking to meet the intrusion. Emma gave once last long lick around her fingers before moving up to suck the hard bundle of nerves into her mouth. "Fuck, yes, make mommy cum, my pet, make me cum so hard."

* * *

"You know you deserve this, don't you?" Regina asked as she picked up the riding crop. "Knees to chest and spread your legs."

Emma looked at her for a moment and then the crop, knowing the thin layer would be painful when she was so sensitive like this.

She hesitated.

Regina hated hesitation.

The hit came down fast and quick with no regards to her comfort.

She let out a cry, tears stinging her eyes as she quickly brought her legs up so that her knees pressed against her chest.

She was completely spread for the mayor. Her pink lips spreading to reveal the light pink entrance and red, raw clit.

Regina smiled.

The diamond anal plug glistened in the mid morning light streaming into her bedroom window.

"Good girl," Regina moaned, coming closer, Emma making notice of the purple strapless strap on between Regina's legs.

If she was good she will probably be fucked.

"Ten, right on that pretty pink pussy, count them for mommy," Regina lifted her arm, perfect form, and brought the leather end of the crop down on Emma entrance.

Ten times, each causing the blonde to quiver more and more in need and desperation.

"Please," Emma moaned between hits. "Please I need -"

Sentences left unfinished until the last one game down on her clit, causing her to release a loud scream.

Regina tossed the crop to the side with a smirk and moved her hand to cup Emma's sex, soothing the bright red skin.

She whispered to the girl, "Such a good pet you have been for mommy. Do you know what good little sluts get?"

Emma nodded.

The little cunt actually spread her legs more.

Regina's fingers went to push at the plug gaining a moan from the younger girl.

"Do you want it?"

Emma nodded eagerly.

"What a good slut I have," Regina moaned as she positioned herself in front of Emma, legs sliding under Emma's bent legs.

She brought her wet hand to the purple cock, coating it with Emma's wetness, before taking the thick silicone into her hand and slapping Emma's spread cunt with it.

Emma moaned, eyes closed for a second before they slammed open as Regina thrusted the rock inside the blondes raw pussy, pushing roughly to the hilt.

Both women moaning, begging. Regina's hands went to Emma's thigh, pushing them down harder, spreading her wider.

Yes, this was exactly what she wanted to see.

Emma spread for her.

Open.

Taking her sweet cunt while her ass was stuffed.

This satisfied her to no end.

* * *

"Since when do we cuddle?" Emma asked, voice hoarse from screaming.

The roles were reversed when they went fucking.

Her arms wrapped tightly around Regina.

When the woman didn't answer, Emma looked down at Regina.

She was asleep.

And so fucking peaceful.

So Emma cuddled in, holding her tighter, kissing her forehead.

This couldn't hurt anything, right?


	32. Desperate

"Don't stop," Regina whispered against the side of Emma's face. "Don't stop, please."

"Shut the fuck up, Regina."

There was too much talking, too much emotion in Regina's voice that burned Emma's pale skin. The silent deal was struck and there was no room for emotion.

Pure, carnal sex.

Fucking to the finest.

That was the agreement.

No emotions.

Emma didn't do emotions.

Couldn't do emotions.

She rocked her hips against Regina's, the purple cock pushing inside the older woman with no preamble. Emma pushed Regina's thighs farther against the older woman's chest, causing her legs to drape over her shoulders and giving the blonde more leverage to thrust her hips into her tight cunt.

This is what Emma needed.

The control.

The control of the one person who could sait the insatiable desire residing deep within her stomach.

Thrusts became short and fast, sliding in and out of the slick entrance that Regina so eagerly offered to the blonde.

Legs spread.

Pussy soaked and open - begging to be fucked.

"Tell me Regina, have you always been a slut?" Emma growled against the Latina's smooth, sweat slicked skin.

Regina moaned at the rough thrusts Emma had changed to - pulling hips back before slamming the silicone cock into her and then doing it all over again.

"Opening your legs for anyone?"

No emotion.

No emotion.

This was so much easier.

Emma's fingers danced across olive skin. When no answer was made, nails dug into the sensitive flesh, drawing blood on the sides of Regina's breasts, before spreading it to her nipples.

Emma looked down.

Smiling at the blood coating the former Queen's skin.

"Or am I just that special, your majesty?"

Regina had words on her tongue, hips bucking against the intrusion deep inside her, pressing against her walls and curving up into the sensitive nerves buried deep inside her.

But the words fell away with one glance at Emma's broken face.

She wasn't ready.

At all.

For any of this.

So instead, she answered, "Only for you."

And even that caused a wince on Emma's face. Caused her hips to become rougher and her mouth to lower, licking at the blood before taking a nipple into her mouth and biting down.

Regina needed the pain - but not as much as Emma needed to be in control, to hurt.

Regina's back arched, pushing her chest into Emma's mouth as she felt her insides clinch.

Words on her tongue.

She swallowed them as she gave over to the orgasm taking over her body.

This is what people do when they are desperate.

Take whatever they can.

And leave everything else unsaid.

_I love you. _


	33. Freak Like Me

"Regina," her tongue darted out, curling to flick Regina's earlobe before slipping back into her mouth. "I think that you are a freak like me."

The mayor's eyebrows shot up and she opened her mouth to respond but Emma's hand tightened around her throat. Squeezing, fingertips pressing into the sides of her throat, nails digging in.

She could feel the blood dripping down her collarbone.

"Don't deny it," Emma purred, nails digging hard as she pressed her body against the back of Regina - the woman's stomach pressed into the edge of the mayoral desk.

There was something about this scene that was completely taboo, completely ornery, and simply out of control.

They had lost control by their second time together and Emma through her down onto the stairs, face pushed against the hard and cold wood while her ass was raised and Emma spread Regina's cheeks opened and licked from her clit to her asshole before taking her against the hard, cold wood with a reminder of who was in control.

Except Emma wasn't in control.

Neither of them were.

They were desperate and lost and were reaching for something that they weren't ready to admit wanting.

"What if I am?" Regina sassed, earning her another squeeze, airway burning.

"Don't sass me," Emma commanded. "Now, where's my good little slut?"

Regina relaxed hearing the crass words.

Her body leaning into Emma's and her legs spreading so slightly.

"Right here, princess," she moaned, lowering her head onto the table.

Once a queen, now she surrendered herself to a princess.

But wouldn't she always?

Surrender herself to Emma?

Except those weren't things they didn't talk about. Instead, she moaned and pushed up her ass when Emma pushed her dress over her hips and sucked in a breath of air. The blonde moaned, nipping at Regina's neck, "There's my good little slut, not wearing panties."

Regina nodded, desperate, pushing her ass into Emma's hand.

"How much do you want it, my pet?" Emma moaned, fingers gently trailing down the swell of Regina's ass to slip between her legs and tease the dark curls at the top of her mound.

"Please," Regina whispered, legs spread, pussy dripping.

"Please what?" Emma growled, nails digging into the puffy flesh above Regina's mouth, getting a hiss from the other woman's lips.

"Please take me, please make me your good little slut, princess."

Emma dropped to her knees behind Regina, spreading her and leaning in closer as her nails slide down Regina's quivering thighs.

"That's a good little slut."


	34. Food

bookwho  
prompt: food sex. ;D

* * *

"Instead of licking your lips, dear, you could be licking my cunt," the filthy words that escaped the former Queen's lips caused a gush to smear across Emma's thighs as she froze, whip cream in the corner of her mouth and waffles completely forgotten as she looked up to meet Regina's mischievous eyes.

"Be a good girl, my princess, and come slide your tongue against my clit," Regina all but fucking purred and Emma couldn't stop herself from sliding off the stood to drop in front of Regina - not hesitating lifting up the woman's leg, watching how the night shift rose up to expose black underwear, and letting the leg rest on her shoulder.

Emma's mouth, still smeared with the sweet cream, slide across the olive toned skin of Regina's thigh before she hooked a finger in the gusset of Regina's underwear and slide it to the side, revealing the soaking cunt to Emma's hungry eyes.

Emma ran her tongue along the length of Regina's sex, eliciting a moan from the older woman's mouth and a hand that grasped her hair and pushed her harder into her sex as she rocked her hips against Emma's face.

"There's something deeply satisfying about fucking your face, dear, you are quite a little slut," Regina purred, voice getting higher and louder when Emma sucked her clit into her mouth and gave it a teasing but sharp bite causing Regina to cum - spasming and cuming all over the blonde's mouth and chin.


	35. Spanking

"Count for me, princess," the term of endearment spilled from Regina's lips like sweet nectar that the blonde wanted to lick up but instead she nodded her disheveled curls and perked up her ass for Regina to caress just once more before she rose a hand and brought it down with a resonating smack that caused the milky skin to turn a bright shade of rose red.

"Seven," Emma yelled after another smack came down, this time on the back of her thighs, causing her to groan in pain but, like the perfect little slut she was, spread her thighs open more for Regina to coat her hand in the sticky mess pooling at the apex of the blonde's thighs.

"You are such a fucking slut, getting off on how I punish you, don't you?" Regina taunted as she brought her sticky fingers up so that Emma could suck them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around to lick off all of her arousal as Regina leaned forward to nip at her shoulder before pulling back, "You've been a really bad princess, haven't you?"

"Yes, my queen," Emma quickly agreed, voice low as she moaned at the taste of herself in her mouth and pushed back at Regina, reminding her of the red ass that still needed to be punished.

Regina's hand slapped against her ass in rapid strokes, painting it red, before pulling her arm back and quickly bringing it forward to slap at the dripping pussy between the blonde's legs causing Emma to throw her head back in desperate need - Regina tisking, "Oh, princess, it looks like you have lost count. Ten more."


	36. Bang, Bang

bookwho  
let's see how many of these go through. prompt: Emma gets shot.

* * *

"Bang, bang, Ma!" The little girl said as she shot the water gun at her blonde haired mother before she collapsed on the ground in a fit of giggles at the dramatic display of 'death' the blonde responded in before Emma leaned over and pulled the toddler into her lap and tickled the little girl causing another round of giggles.

Regina watched from the doorway with a small smile on her lips, a wistful expression, as she watched her wife with their three year old daughter who was overflowing with life, happiness, and a spark of life that caused a pang to resound in her heart that still held a small, unfillable void.

"Anastasia," Emma whispered into the little girl's ear, swooping back dark brown curls and smoothing down the purple sundress before getting a nod from the toddler and Regina watched as her daughter ran over to her with open arms, wanting to be held, and a smile burst out onto Regina's lips as she bent down to pick up the little girl and spin her around.

Emma stood up, kicking away the water gun that she knew her wife didn't approve of but tolerated it enough so that she could hear the sweet sound of her family's laughter. Emma walked over to Regina, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead before kissing Regina's lips and giving her arm a squeeze. "Be back soon, love."

Emma found herself at his door, knowing that was what was missing from the happiness that was going on down stairs. They hadn't opened the door, they couldn't, but it didn't mean that he still wasn't on the other side sleeping in a held statis.

He was dead.

They should accept that.

Without a heart, there was no way to heal him.

But they had to keep him, hold him there at twelve, in hopes that Neal and Rumple's efforts and search for a way to save the boy came through.

So they left him there, magic surrounding his body, pinking his cheeks and reddening his lips, but his chest refused to move.

Emma sighed and quickly turned around and went back to her family.

She needed to.

She had to.

They took away all the pain.

It was bittersweet, they both thought, how having another child doesn't replaced the one lost - but it definitely filled a space that they didn't know was even open.


	37. True Love Doubts

She put her foot over the town line, hesitating as she looked back at the trees hiding the small little town from the view, before turning back to the yellow bug parked on the other side of the line with her duffel bag packed in the passenger seat - she still had hours before anyone would wake up to notice she was gone.

"Before she noticed I was gone," Emma thought to herself as she bit her lip to prevent the tears from spilling - thinking about how she had moved a body pillow to rest in her warm spot in the bed and seeing how quickly the dark haired woman wrapped her body around it as if it were the blonde herself.

She had one more night with her, one more night filled with their bodies sliding against each other as words of passion spilled into each other's lips and professions of love filled the air but it wasn't enough to keep her there or to calm any worry that she had about this whole True Love shit that made the blonde feel more bound and without choice than anything else.

She's lived her whole life without a choice and she didn't want to continue living it that way, she couldn't live a life with a woman thinking that the only reason that they had fallen into each other's arms was due to a predetermined fate that they had no control over.

Emma didn't look back anymore as her other foot followed over the line and she quickly made it to the yellow bug, storybrooke slowly fading from her view and even her thoughts as she drove away from the only love that would ever fulfill her heart.

It was okay though, because now they would only be stories.


	38. High School

anonymous  
High school teenager Emma has a huge crush on Regina but is always too shy to approach her, not knowing that Regina is secretly noticing her too wheee

* * *

Emma sat quietly in the back of the library, writing in her notebook as she listened quietly to the meeting going on three tables down, causing her to look over the rim of her black framed glasses every once and a while to catch a glimpse at the regal woman who sat talking with two underclassmen with a pointed tone.

Dean Mills was someone whom Emma had found herself falling for more and more over the last two years since she arrived at Storybrooke high - it would seem to have only gotten worse over the last three months. Emma began to notice more things about the woman, about the way she interacted with the students, but also with the little facts about her that was only available to those in her personal life.

Emma started to watch her infant son, Henry, when an emergency came up a few months ago and her mother, Henry's nanny, wasn't available to watch the baby. So instead, she sent Emma. The blonde learned that the dark haired woman wasn't as heartless as she previously believed and much more than a wet fantasy.

And in those moments that Regina bent forward, warm breath against Emma's collar bone as she leaned forward to place a kiss on her newly adopted son - Emma swan the soft edges around what had once been a very harden person.

Now she can't stop watching her, looking over her glasses and biting her lip when she should really be studying for her french exam or in orchestra but instead - she watches and feels her heart grow bigger and bigger with possibilities she will never be able to grasp.

* * *

Regina had dismissed the students a while ago and sat at the table writing notes on her iPad. She noticed her, the savior sitting at the table doing her homework and watching her over her glasses and Regina couldn't help but watch her also.

She smirked, enjoying the way that Snow White's daughter looked at her - but she also cringed inwardly.

This would be her punishment, the irony.

Her heart tugged against her chest and felt the fire that desperately wanted to pull her in the direction of the blonde. A feeling that scared the shit out of the older woman and caused her to tense at the realization.

Well fuck, what a fucked up game life is making your mortal enemy's daughter your true love.

Just great.


	39. Handcuffs

"On your knees, Regina," Emma demanded as she pushed the dark haired woman down onto the hard floor of the sheriff's office, smirking at how the woman's wrists are cuffed with the metal handcuffs leaving a red and angry mark each time the older woman tried to resist. "You know the word."

Running her tongue over her teeth, the former mayor looked up at Emma with a look of pure contempt as she watched Emma unzip the tight jeans and slide out a purple silicone cock without pulling down the material - the blonde's hand sliding up and down the cock with a soft moan before she caught Regina's eyes and smirked, "Magic trick, who knew?"

Regina looked up at her in surprise, never really knowing exactly how to preform sex magic in a way that it was to it's full advantage, but with the way that the blonde was stroking the silicone cock and moving closer to her - Regina would bet that Emma had done a little too much and made the fake cock a tad too sensitive.

"Take me in your mouth," Emma demanded as she held the base of the cock and rubbed the tip against Regina's bright red lips, waiting for her to open her mouth and take the entire cock in - anticipating it but quickly becoming angry with no response and her free hand fisted in Regina's hair, yanking her closer as she pressed the cock against Regina's lips.

Regina opened her mouth, hungerly taking the silicone cock into her mouth as she looked up at Emma, meeting her eyes and continued to bob her head back and forth, taking more and more of the cock into her mouth, before she relaxed her throat and slide the cock deep into her throat and hummed - enjoying the way that Emma threw her head back and let out a moan of pleasure.


	40. Speeding Cars

"Regina?" Emma asked, voice breaking as she tried to reach over in the seat next to her before she opened her eyes, fighting the headache as she remembered the way her yellow bug slide across the toll bridge and rammed into a tree on the other side.

Her hand found the soft, warm flesh of Regina's face and she let out a gentle sigh of relief as she held her hand against Regina's round cheek, "We're okay."

It was a joyous announcement that filled Emma's stomach with butterflies at the possibility of tomorrow and of being able to profess the love she had for the woman that she was only now just able to express - the push of near death experiences help also.

Emma felt creaks in her body and was sure she had broken something in her left arm but nothing mattered as she felt the warmth of Regina's skin against her hand, "Regina, we're okay, do you think you can do that magic thing and get us out of -"

Emma's eyes opened, head resting on the steering wheel looking at Regina, as she noticed the sun rays coming through the shattered glass and illuminating the blood covering her hand as it rested against Regina's soft cheek, the woman's lifeless eyes meeting her own.


	41. The Twins

"You have to do something," Regina screamed at the white faced doctor as Charming and Ruby held her arms, pulling her away from the scared man with a solemn face as he slowly backed out of the O.R. shaking his head and looking as if the life had been sucked out of him - the front of his scrubs stained with a drying crimson.

"He has to fix her," Regina sobbed, slumping and causing Charming and Ruby to fall down next to her on the floor - collapsing next to the once regal queen that was now reduced to sobs as her world had shattered all around her.

There was more than one, two - identical - with the same eyes as their blonde mother and the same dark hair as their mother and Charming knew that his granddaughter's would have the former Queen's dazzling smile and Emma's sheepish expressions and their cries were muffled at the end of the room by the blood rushing through his ears.

There was a body laying limp on the gurney in front of them, Regina leaning towards it as she sobbed (Ruby thought how similar her sobs were to her twin daughters) for the one person who refused to wake up, who simply couldn't be fixed, "Please, someone just fix her."

The babies cried as well as Snow, who was trying to sing through her tears, but it was the heartbreaking whimper of the broken woman that stung everyone's hearts the most, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, I loved her."


	42. Nightmares

They never left her alone, always torturing years after the fact causing the blonde to roll around the bed in the guest room with small gasps and cries escaping her lips as they continued to chase her, find her, abuse her.

"Emma," a hand shook at Emma's shoulder, bringing her out of her nightmares to come face to face with the woman who had been the cause of her very own nightmares as of late - thankfully, less violent ones.

"Regina?" Emma breathed as she tried to slow her breathing, a sheepish expression coming onto her face at the embarrassment that Regina had found her in such a weak position causing the blonde to whisper an apology, "I'm sorry if I woke you."

Regina studied Emma's face for a moment before she shook her head and motioned for Emma to scoot over, not waiting for the blonde to follow suite and slide in in the small space next to Emma with a huff.

"Come here," Regina said, pulling Emma into her arms, with no explanation or acknowledgement of the nightmares or the fact the younger woman was still shaken - but as a silent way of holding her close and letting her know that she wasn't alone.


	43. Work Out

"Must you do that, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, voice dripping with impatience as she crossed her legs and raised an eyebrow at the blonde who was currently pulling herself up on one of the rafters in the belly of the ship.

Emma ignored her and Regina really shouldn't have expected anything else as the blonde continued to raise and lower her body up - huffs of breaths escaping her lips with each moment she lowers her body followed quickly by a grunt as she tried to pull herself up once again.

Regina couldn't help but notice the span of skin that had shown as Emma's shirt rose up to show off a tone stomach dripping with sweat - not able to pull her eyes away as she followed a drip of moisture travel down the tone abs to hit the front of the low riding pants.

"You know, Regina, I'm starting to get suspicions as to why you can't take your eyes off my crotch,"Emma joked as she dropped down, tilting her head at the older woman as she walked closer to Regina, "Some might think you are getting ideas."


	44. Whatever You Like

"Miss Swan?"

"What do you want, Regina?"

"Now."

* * *

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No, Regina, it's 2 in the morning."

"Come in."

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of the bed, stripped, legs spread wide while she leaned back on her hands. The air was already musk with the smell of their sexes, the arousal building up and causing Emma's mouth to water.

Regina sat in the chair in front of her - a plush, high backed chair with arms that could allow Regina to sit back and sit her feet on the edges of them. Regina was spread before Emma, fingers sliding up and down her sex as she rose an eyebrow at the blonde.

Regina wanted Emma to beg.

Needed her to beg.

Emma's fingers pressed into the down comforting as she tried to control her movements. She didn't want to give the former Mayor any kind of satisfaction.

She didn't want to give into the power struggle the two women had been pushing and pulling over for the last year.

And now, Regina's black panties were stuffed in her mouth - the tangy taste of the woman on her tongue - so that any sounds would be muffled.

There are things that Regina didn't want Mommy Dearest to hear.

Emma watched as Regina slide a hand up to hold herself open, spread for the blonde to focus on the harden rosy clit and dripping slit that Regina was now circling with the finger of her other hand.

Regina's hips barely moving, trying to stay in control.

But Emma could see it - the small roll of her hips to bring her finger just a little bit closer.

Regina's eyes closed for a moment before opening and focusing on Emma's. Regina licked her plump red lips and slide one finger inside of her cunt, Emma watching as Regina's muscles clamped around it, demanding more.

* * *

"Please."

Regina's been teasing herself close to orgasm before pulling back for over an hour.

Emma's arms were shaking from holding herself up, fingers curled tightly in the covers, and her pussy completely drenched.

Regina noticed how Emma dripped onto the bed, a puddle underneath her ass.

"Please."

The words were muffled by the panties in Emma's mouth, but Regina knew what the blonde was begging for - impressed that she lasted this long.

"Look at you," Regina tisked, sliding out two fingers from her pussy before bringing them up to slide across her bottom lip and then her top before letting her tongue dart out to lick off the rest of the moisture from her fingers.

Emma moaned into the panties, shaking, ready, desperate.

Regina smirked, standing up from the chair to come take the panties out of Emma's mouth - instantly moving her own over Emma's lips and enjoying the moan escaping into her mouth as Emma hungrily feasted on the wetness coating Regina's lips.

Regina pulled back, met Emma's eyes as she whispered, "You are suck a fucking slut, Emma, spreading your legs for me. What would your parents think? Peacefully sleeping thinking that their princess was sleeping up in her room to awake in the morning for a family breakfast. What would they think when they find our you are the Evil Queen's slut?"

Emma arched her hips, trying to thrust into Regina, but Regina pulled back.

She looked over the blonde in disgust.

"Turn around, I don't want to look at you, Emma."

Emma.

She said it.

It was intimate now.

That's how it always was.

There was a significance when Regina said Emma's name and she started to use it more and more. She would whisper it to herself during the moments of uncertainty. The moments her mother went off on tangents about their need for the dagger or to try to convince her that killing Rumple would get Regina Henry back.

But all was lost when she said Emma's name.

But Emma turned around, legs shaking with want and anticipation as she pushed her head into the bed and rose her ass to Regina. The former Queen admired the blondes pale, milky ass as she let her hand trail over the smooth skin.

And then she pulled back her hand before pushing it forward and letting it collide with Emma's ass.

* * *

Twenty eight.

That was the number they always went to and it left the blonde raw and burning and she was so fucking wet that she was practically dripping down her legs.

Regina let out a moan, seeing Emma's ass painted red in front of her eyes. She smoothed a hand over before slipping her fingers down to rub against her entrance.

"Please, Regina," the words were quickly silenced when Regina grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair and yanked her back, close to her own naked body, as she growled into her ear.

"What do you call me?"

"My Queen," Emma whimpered, "Please, my queen."

Regina threw Emma back into the bed, angered that she had to remind the blonde for the third time since they had started this little tryst (because that was all it was, sure).

She didn't take well to when the blonde disobeyed.

"Back, now," Regina demanded, climbing up the bed, over Emma's bed, before situating herself onto Emma's face.

Hungry.

Starving.

Emma lifted her head and feasted.

* * *

"Regina?"

"Don't talk to me, Emma."

"Can I come over tonight?"

"Emma, don't you fucking know what is and isn't appropriate?"

"It's not for that…the stuff we do…I'm just worried about you, Regina."

"Oh really, Emma, and why is that?"

"Fuck, Regina, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh yes, your mom decided to trick me into murdering mine. Goodnight, Miss Swan."

"Regina!"

"Goodnight."


	45. Don't Forget Us Kevin Sequel

[Sequel to Don't Forget Us/Kevin]

* * *

The sun shined through the windows of the apartment as if it was kissing the insides with a blessing.

There were blocks stacked neatly in the corner, a dollie sitting against them, and intro level lit books on the carpet from the previous night.

A boy who was barely a boy anymore was curled up on the much too small sofa, the sun attempting to warm his skin but failing.

Past the open door, in a bed room, the sun shined inside the window onto plants and a bed and the photographs that littered the room like memories that plagued each other their minds.

The blonde didn't feel the blessing or the warmth of the sun, but she did get up with a smile on her face as she stretched in her bed.

A small body, curled up in the center of the bed gave a small groan at the disturbance, causing the smile to widen as Emma turned her attention.

She turned toward the small bundle, poking the sides and receiving a few swats from a small, olive toned hand.

"Stasia," Emma whispered, leaning in to the nearly seven year old, pushing away dark curls so that she could see her angelic face.

Ironic.

Regina had Henry through his young years by herself and Emma now had Anastasia.

A horrible realization that was met with the soft voice of the little girl, "I don't want to wake up, Ma."

"And why is that, princess?" Emma asked, voice low unlike the bright rays of sun.

Anastasia looked up with a frown, biting the corner of the inside of her mouth. She shook her head, answering, "I was dreaming about Mommy."

Mommy.

Regina.

They haven't heard from her in years.

She was protecting them.

Making it safe for them to return home.

But it's been years.

Emma was starting to worry.

She noticed something, how the swan pendant that Regina had given to her when they found out about the pregnancy started to dance in the light.

Odd.

It was something different - different from their normal everyday life.

Emma wondered and thought and watched the sadness settle in on her daughter's face. She looked so much like Regina.

"Come my little swan," Emma said, voice filled with weight. "I think that it's time that we take a trip with Henry today."

* * *

Kevin barked at her first thing in the morning when the sun rose up over the window seal.

It was how the dog woke her up and she couldn't help but think about how it was no different than a toddler jumping into bed with a squeal of laughter.

Regina didn't really know how that felt, though.

It wasn't something she seemed familiar with.

Regina took her shower with the bathroom closer, habit, maybe to keep Kevin out but the dog had never tried to enter her bathroom.

So, Regina didn't question.

She didn't question many things.

Especially now.

Regina leaned under the hot spray of water and let out a soft moan as her hands trailed over her body. There was a scar on her abdomen that she often wondered where it came from. It was horizontal and angry and somewhat jagged.

It didn't matter when her hand trailed past the scare, over dark curls, and slid fingers between hungry lips to graze her clit with the pads of her fingers.

"Who am I?" she heard herself ask, a memory of sorts.

"My queen," the voice answered in reply. "Always my queen."

Always.

Always.

Nothing was always for Regina.

Not anymore.

But that was okay, right?

You can't miss what you never had.

* * *

Emma didn't expect to find the little town but between her and Henry, they found the road quickly.

She didn't expect it to still be here.

But then again, Emma didn't know what to expect.

When they passed the town line, there wasn't that familiar pull of magic that they were familiar with.

Only the feeling of anticipation and questions from a little girl who took the memories and stories of her Ma and brother to form her own.

Regina truly was a queen in the little girl's eyes - despite not really remembering the woman who would rock away with the small infant in the middle of the night, the baby suckling herself back to sleep at the breast above Regina's heart.

The town is sleepy again with people wondering around their daily lives with smiles on their faces.

Her parents don't recognize when they drive past them and Ruby only popped gum at them as she crossed her arms.

They knew who they were.

They just didn't know the three people in the car.

Emma had forgot about that.

That small detail in the grand scheme of things.

The little detail that was what truly protected Emma and Henry and Anastasia.

But hasn't it been long enough?

Hasn't Regina fixed it all?

Can't they just come home?

"Ma! Look!" the excitement in the little girl's voice was vibrant enough to make the sunlight actually feel warm against her skin.

"Mom!" Henry's voice, deep, yelled in excitement as he saw the older woman working in the yard.

Emma stopped the car, in the middle of the street in front of the white mayoral mansion, heart stopping.

She looked the same.

Dark hair tucked behind her ears as she wore a purple shirt that had once belonged to Emma and black yoga pants.

A sheen on her forehead.

And Emma was only realizing that she wasn't paying attention when the little girl ran out of the car - curls tied back in a purple ribbon that was trailing in the wind, as she ran through the gate.

"Mommy!"

Emma was out of the car just as fast as Henry.

They nearly caught up but was too late.

Anastasia had wrapped her arms around Regina's torso, the woman's arms out and she was completely startled.

Kevin barking at the intruders.

Loud.

Protective.

Scaring the little girl as she reached up for Regina, begging her to pick her up.

Begging for the Mommy she had lost so many years.

And Emma watched, frozen, realizing everything at once.

* * *

Regina didn't fix anything.

She couldn't.

The small detail backfired and became a big detailed.

The small scroll that she had believed was something from her private collection wasn't her's at all.

She should have smelt the Blue Fairy's magic on it.

So small details were taken over and became bigger and bigger.

Tragic.

For Regina had forgotten about her family too.


	46. Bee Beez in the Trap

**Inspired by this wonderful post (post on tumblr of the ouat girls in black glasses and the lyrics at the bottom) in combo with a prompt I received. **

**Bitches ain't shit and they ain't sayin' nothing  
A hundred motherfuckers can't tell me nothing  
I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap  
I beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap**

* * *

_Happy Birthday Emma_ was draped across the wall where the booths recided in Grannys. It was already ten o'clock and her father took Henry back to the loft along with Evie, her little sister, and the rest of the manliest group of guys in storybrooke to play a game of poker.

That's what they call it.

Last time Emma and Snow found the group of merry men crying to the latest Orphan Black episode but whatever kept them the fuck away from their good time.

"Vanilla Cake!" Red yelled across the bar at the blonde with the curls in perfect princess ringlets.

Emma shook her head, licking her lips at the lasting taste of alcohol, "Fun-fucking-fetti cake!"

"Vanilla!"

"Funfetti!"

"Vanilla!"

"Funfetti!"

Red huffed and poured another round of shots of the Birthday Cake vodka and pushed two of the shots in front of herself and Emma. She narrowed her eyes, growling, "Another taste - one, two, shoot!"

Emma lifted one shot to her lips and shot it back before slamming it onto the table and grabbing the next, the liquid burning her throat and causing her face to squench up.

But it tasted so fucking good.

Oh yeah, Emma knew that taste.

She looked at Red, licking her lips, "It's fucking funfetti cake."

"Seriously, dear, this whole fight is quite unbecoming." Regina said, making her presence known as she took a seat on the bench next to the blonde and reaching for the filled shot glass. The former Queen had been hanging out with Tinkerbelle most of the time, quickly sipping on a bourbon as she watched the group in silent interest.

"Surely this was much better than being with the misogynistic, white savior Robin." Emma thought to herself, mind half spinning as she gave the older woman a smirk. Emma leaned over, smelling the intoxicating smell that was all Regina Mills, "But yet you still came to wish me a happy birthday."

Or give an ode to a curse that was enacted thirty years ago - either one.

Regina gave Emma a loose smile before bringing her lips to the shot glass to her lips and tipped her head back, swallowing the liquid all the while Emma's smirk grew as she watched Regina's lips press against the clear glass.

Fuck.

Emma couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have the former queen's mouth wrapped around her clit.

Emma got taken from her thoughts as Regina slammed the glass on the table as she turned to look at the blonde.

Smirking, Regina leaned forward, close to Emma causing the blonde's heart to fucking fall out of her chest as she felt Regina's breath on Emma's cheek.

"Vanilla cake, dear."

* * *

"You aint shit," Emma sang as she put her black sunglass on her face and started to wave her arms in the air, body moving to the beat. "Can't tell me nuffin. I bee beez in the trap, bee beez in the trap!"

Regina lifted an eyebrow as Emma continued, rapping to the music, "Yo, yo, Bitches ain't shit and you can't tell me nuffin. That shit was funfetti. I bee beez in the trap, uhhh, bee beez in the trap!"

The world was a lot more brighter and the music was louder and she was pretty sure she was sitting on top of the counter in front of Regina but the world was starting spinning and she was so deep in her song that she just couldn't care how the hands on her hips

Snow and Red were grinding in a way that Emma was quite sure that two people who haven't fucked before shouldn't be grinding.

Belle pressing her front into Red's ass as she raised a hand in the air, bopping it to the beat.

"Emma, Emma, Emma," Regina sang along to the beat, four empty shot glasses and two empty tumblers of bourbon resting next to Emma's thighs. Regina looked up at her with a lazy smile and sex filled eyes.

"Dayum," Emma whispered, still singing as she started to grind her upper body against the woman in between her open her legs.

The entire group was wild and unhindered - donning black sunglasses that seemed to just conjure out of thin air. Alcohol coursing through their veins and Emma was pretty sure that Granny, Kathryn, and Ariel were getting high in the kitchen but the music was too loud and Regina felt too good to be grinding against to give a shit about anything else.

"What they say about me!" Emma sang, moving her hands to Regina's shoulders and she continued to dance along to the beat.

Regina was feeling light and free and something that she hadn't felt since she was a fucking teenage girl riding her horse in the wild but even then that didn't feel good as when she rubbed her face into Emma's breasts. Emma immediately finding a hand in Regina's hair and moving her chest seductively so she could press her breasts more into Regina's face.

Oh this was just too good.

They were way to fucking drunk to even care.

Every fucking pent up emotion coming out in a moment of group inebriation.

Emma pulled Regina's head back and looked in her eyes, getting lost in the pools of darkness in there and thinking of every moment that she wanted to throw Regina down on whatever fucking surface they could find and fuck her into oblivion.

The music rang louder, pretty sure Granny turning it up to drown out the horrible singing coming from the diner that was ruining their high as they passed the blunt around the smoked filled kitchen.

Regina wrapped her hands around the small of Emma's back, pulled her close, Emma's legs wrapping around her torso. The two women bursting out in laughter, free and happy and just so lost in the moment.

It was only moments before both women crushed their lips together in desperate need to get closer to the other. The last two years coming out in the want that possessed them in their kisses. Lips parting and tongue sliding across lips before Emma lipped her tongue into Regina's mouth and moaned at the intensity of it all.

What felt delicate and passionate to the two women was really drunken and sloppy, but all the while ever so fucking needed.

Gasping and sliding hands under garmets, the women got lost into each other and the world and couldn't even begin to understand why the fuck they haven't done this before.

"POOORRRRRNNNNN!" Snow shirked in horror when she rose her body up after grinding her ass in Red's crouch - which, by the way, why the fuck was Belle's hand so close there too?

* * *

Everyone paused, music playing in the background as all eyes turned to the door.

Standing, regal as fuck, in a blue designer dress and hair put on top of her head, Cora smirked as she put black sunglasses on her face.

"Surprise bitches," she sang to the group. "Bet you thought you seen the last of me."


	47. Hey There Delilah

anonymous  
Prompt for SQ: Post 3x11 - Regina implanted feeling/memories (whatever you want to make the story work) into Emma when she hears "Hey There Deliah" xoxox

* * *

"Oh, turn that up!"

"Seriously, Henry, this is such an old song!"

"Please, Ma, I just like it."

Emma reached over to turn up the radio, frowning as she went back to flipping a pancake before it started to brown. The sunday morning sun was at it's peak, sliding through the open windows of their apartment and covering the mother and son duo in a gentle warmth that was deceiving in these winter months.

* * *

_Hey there Delilah_  
_What's it like in New York City?_  
_I'm a thousand miles away_  
_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

Emma sighed, as Henry went to water the plants. There was a sickness in the back of her throat, a need for tears and to throw up, that overcame her as the guitar in the background of the song picked up and mimicked her heart.

She needed something.

She found herself grasping the handle of the oven.

But it wasn't what she wanted to grasp, was it?

Emma was yearning for something that she didn't completely understand and couldn't grasp and it caused an emptiness to spread through layers of her skin as she looked at the browning pancake in the pan. It was tingling and felt like needle pricks on her shoulders and arms.

* * *

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

There was a warmth spreading from a part of her heart that she had forgotten about. It was on the side, closest to her lungs, that radiated a warmth that caused her toes to curl.

She closed her eyes, only for a second, as she gave into that feeling and tried to push away the sickness of some kind of yearning that could eat a hole in her stomach.

She could almost see her.

The thought licked at the back of her eyes, teasing her.

Emma's fingers clutched onto the handle to stop herself from reaching forward. Eyes clenched shut and she could nearly hear a voice - husky, low, taunting, breathing taking.

Her senses were overwhelmed.

* * *

_You be good and don't you miss me_  
_And I'll be making history like I do_  
_You'll know it's all because of you_  
_We can do whatever we want to_  
_Hey there Delilah here's to you_  
_This one's for you_

Regina watched the blonde through the mirror, tears in her eyes. Henry was singing along to the stupid, idiotic song in the background as he water the many plants and herbs that lined the apartment.

Two things that Regina gave them - plants and an idiotic song that would be something she knew Emma would listen to every once and a while.

And when she did - she would remember Regina.

Regina couldn't let go of what could have beens and she couldn't let go of a woman whom she had found herself falling more and more in love with.

No, the Queen wasn't one to let go.

Regina put a hand to Emma's reflection in the mirror, stroking her cheek as tears fell down her cheeks, curling under her chin, falling to her chest.

Evidence of her unhappiness settling in as she tried to touch something that she could never have.

But Emma could finally be happy and have a happiness that she deserved.

So that's why Regina cried and yelled in frustration and knew that she had to finally let go.

So she let go.

And the mirror shattered.

* * *

Emma stumbled back, feeling as if a hand had just pushed against her heart - she had been so close.

* * *

"Ma! The pancakes!"

The song ended, the image gone, and the pancakes burnt.

_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_


	48. Bloodthirsty

anonymous  
sq tease and denial

* * *

Emma's thighs quivered around Regina's head as she tried to pull her wrists from the restraints keeping her perfectly in place. Regina trailed her tongue down the femoral artery, enjoying the way the blood pulsed through the heated flesh. Her mouth hovered over the scar that was left from the last session - two punctured holes with a light marking of teeth.

Regina lapped possessively at the mark as she moved her fingers up to trail over the blonde's sensitive flesh.

Emma had dripped down her thighs.

The arousal wafting and taking over Regina's senses.

Along with the sweet sound of her blood rushing through her body.

Regina's fingers parted Emma's wet flesh, fingers sliding along the sides of her clit before circling two fingers at her entrance.

Regina looked up at the blonde, eyes dark with desire and hunger, as she smirked - her fangs extracting and causing the blonde to take a worried but aroused breath.

This would be Regina's second feeding from the blonde.

She licked her lips, meeting Emma's sea green eyes, "Touching you makes me feel alive, dear."

The words were practically sung to the blonde and Emma immediately rocked her hips forward into Regina's fingers.

Regina bend down, tongue lapping over the scar before she pressed her mouth fully against the pulsing artery.

Emma was slick and wet and her fingers circled more and more while her mouth pressed again the milky flesh and Emma was going so fucking insane and Regina couldn't handle it any more.

The moment her fingers slide into Emma's slick heat, her fangs pressed forward into the sensitive flesh - slow, steady, painful, and a fucking tease.

Emma's scream was unhindered and loud and filled Regina's ears.

Emma couldn't stop the bucking of her hips and Regina couldn't stop the way her lips pressed into Emma's thigh as she sucked the sweet blood into her mouth - hungry and not wasting a drop.

Emma was so close, Regina could taste it in her blood.

It became sweeter, more intoxicating.

And as much as Regina wanted it - to taste Emma's orgasm in her blood - Regina knew that making the blonde work for it would only make her taste better.

Regina pulled out - fingers and teeth - and lifted her head to look at the blonde.

Emma's eyes widen and her hips arched up and Regina grinned a bloody grinned at the blonde.

"I love the way you fill my mouth, dear," Regina purred, tongue darting out to lick at the tricky of the ruby colored blood sliding from the corner of her mouth.


	49. Ain't No Sunshine

_Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone_  
_But ain't no sunshine when she's gone_  
_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_  
_Only darkness every day_  
_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_  
_And this house just ain't no home_  
_Anytime she goes away_

* * *

She met Emma Swan when she was barely twenty. The girl only had one foot inside the house while the other foot was out on it's mark and ready to run when the gun rang.

Emma Swan was a runner.

Regina knew it the moment that their lips touched for the first time in a dark bar near her hotel when she had visited Boston. Emma kissed her with a passion that was so dangerous that it caught her entire body on fire. The blonde clutched onto her as if she needed the older woman to breathe. And when the young girl's disconnected from her own - the entire world seemed to spin off it's axis.

Emma was universe shattering and a tornado that would sweet through your heart before quickly leaving again - disaster in her wake.

Regina knew that she would leave just as fast she came but that didn't stop the single mother going in for another kiss.

Kisses turned to touching.

Touching turned to sex.

And the sex was the best that the former queen had ever had in her entire existence.

* * *

On your mark!

* * *

Emma started to come to Storybrooke and when she entered the small town, it would be as if time started again.

For days on end, things would slowly change within the town and it often went unnoticed to the older woman. She was consumed by the blonde, her son staying with her best friend, as Regina indulged in the woman with the blonde hair and fire in her ocean eyes and she couldn't get enough of her.

Emma Swan was intoxicating and Regina only wanted more.

She inhaled the young girl.

* * *

She wouldn't hear from Emma for weeks until she got a call - usually in the middle of the night - that the blonde was near and wanted to see her.

Regina had found herself addicted.

* * *

She started to question when she developed feelings for the girl.

* * *

Get set!

* * *

Emma stayed longer.

Meeting a toddler with a crooked smile and high pitched voice and who loved carmel apples as much as she did.

Emma slept curled up next to her, arms clutching the older woman, scared of loosing her in her sleep.

Regina wondered what Emma had lost in life that had caused her to hold so tight.

* * *

Emma had the third drawer down and the back of the right side of the closet. She had claimed the middle of the bed, sassing that it was only reasonable that she be as close to Regina as possible.

Emma was young and skittish but she knew how to love with a passion.

Did she love?

Regina often wondered.

Did either of them love each other?

Except she knew the answer - despite how many times she tried to hide it away.

* * *

Henry was madly in love with Emma - looking up to the woman with a child like glee that only few could offer to children.

Emma looked at Henry with a wistfulness that only added to the list of untold stories Regina hungered to hear.

They put together puzzles for hours and danced in the kitchen while she made breakfast and Emma sung the little boy to sleep with a soulful sadness that ate away at Regina's heart.

Every night, Regina leaned against the frame of Henry's door, as Emma carried him around his room singing into his ear, voice deep with soul, "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone."

* * *

Emma left the night before Henry's forth birthday.

Kissing Regina on the lips - over and over and over again.

Desperate kisses.

She hugged her, clutching onto the older woman.

Emma went to her beat up old car before turning around and coming back to kiss Regina again.

The breath left the former Queen's lips and Emma sucked it all into herself.

Emma turned away from Regina, got into her car, and drove away.

* * *

Go!

* * *

Regina always knew that Emma had one foot outside the door.

* * *

Emma blew out the candle, sighing to herself at another year spent along. Nostalgia ate away at her and tears prickled behind her eyes as a knock sounded on the door.

Frowning, Emma stood up from the stool to go to the door, wondering who the hell would be at her door so late.

She opened the door, perplexed at the young boy standing on the other side with a backpack on his shoulder and smile on his lips.

"Are you Emma? I'm Henry, your son."


	50. Alternative Scene to Kingdom Come

THIS COULD HAVE HAPPENED. (SWAN QUEEN MAFIA) (KINGDOM COME SCENE THAT WAS CUT FOR OBVIOUS REASONS)

* * *

"You don't understand, Emma, that I own you." Regina whispered, hands sliding down Emma's shoulders to encircle around her waist.

"Regina…" Emma said quickly, looking down at the box - in a way, hope rising in her stomach. But she continued to protest, speaking up to the Queen, "Regina…"

"No, be a good girl and listen." Regina husked, trailing her tongue across the throbbing point in Emma's neck as she pressed her body against Emma's back, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Emma immediately nodded, tilting her head ever so slightly to let Regina continue teasing the sensitive flesh of her neck. "You need to learn that your past is gone. All there is now, my sweet girl, is me…us…our family."

Emma sucked in a breath as Regina bit down hard against her neck, a groan escaping her lips as her knees buckled.

"Open the box, Emma, be a good girl and learn your lesson."

Emma hesitated, hands hovering the black box with a purple ribbon, finger moving as if they were talking themselves into untying the knot that kept her separated from a lesson that Regina was so desperately wanting to teach.

She didn't realize she was scared until her body jumped a little when Regina put her hands over Emma's, guiding the shaking hands to the ribbon and pulled.

The ribbon fell to the sides of the box as Emma's heart fell to her feet, nearly stopping.

"Now the lid, my sweet, sweet girl." The words were purred into her ear and Emma couldn't disobey.

She wanted to be Regina's sweet girl - she was starting to find that she wanted it so very, very much.

Her hands lifted the lid.

Before immediately dropping it, the slide sliding off to the side.

A cry escaped her lips.

She tried to pull out of Regina's grasp.

Tried to reach forward to grasp the shredded material and run.

Photos ripped to pieces - faces barely recognized.

A blanket - the material of it - shredded in perfect strips.

Unmatchable and unfixable.

Emma howled.

Cried.

But Regina kept tight.

Regina held her close.

"Your past is gone, Emma," Regina purred, clutching Emma. "There is only me…only us."


	51. Once Upon a Dream

Emma fell out of a tree when she was six. Her leaver boot foot caught in the skirts of her dress as she tried to maneuver her small body from one branch to the other.

She shouldn't have been outside the gates, let alone have been out without an escort - but she was a adventurous child who simply couldn't understand the warnings of adults or their affairs.

Her hand reached to grasp the branch ahead of her - to catch herself - but it was already too late.

Emma noticed how beautiful the red apples looked as she tumbled to the ground.

She fell out of her parents bed when she was three - she remembered that it had hurt.

This would hurt worse.

So the little girl closed her eyes and tucked her body into itself and prayed for the rest to come.

Behind her eyes the little girl saw her parent's faces and the sunflowers that lined her personal garden and the way the stones skipped along the lake outside their castle.

"Well, dear," a taunting voice said, starting the little girl and causing her to open her eyes.

She realized that she didn't hit the ground - instead, she hovered above it. Emma turned her head toward the noise, hidden behind the trunk of the thick apple tree.

"Who are you?" Ever the courages Princess she was.

The voice laughed, soft and gentle but laughed nonetheless causing the young blonde to scowl.

"You shouldn't be in the woods by yourself, dear Princess." The voice taunted lightly with the child. "Be a good girl and go home."

* * *

She was eight running along the hill far from the Summer palace. A white cotton dress flying in the wind as she twirled in the sunlight.

In the distance, Emma could make out the mysterious dark castle in a purple fog.

She knew she had gone too far - the castle only a tale in the White Kingdom to the Princess.

But a tale no more and she giggled in excitement as she ran closer and closer.

But she suddenly stopped at the top of the hill, grass bright green and sunlight shining in the open sky.

At the bottom of the hill was a mysterious wood that looked ominous.

There was something in the woods.

Someone.

Purple smoke drifted up from the ground at Emma's feet.

A ruby red apple.

Emma immediately looked up, hands cupping around her mouth as she yelled, "Who are you? Show your face?"

Could it be?

The mysterious voice that saved her summers ago?

"Be a good girl and go home."

Emma lifted a foot to step forward - but instead she nodded her head, picked up the apple, and ran back.

The apple was the sweetest the little girl had ever tasted.

* * *

She fell into the lake when she was ten winters old - the freezing water slowing her body and her heat dropping.

Eyes drifting closed.

She woke up in her bed chambers, tucked into the blue covers, a purple cape draped over her.

The smell of black currants and vanilla filling her senses.

* * *

When she was thirteen she dreamed of her - the woman with the dark brown eyes and voice filled with mystery.

* * *

"I know who you are. You're the one who has been watching over me, haven't you?" Emma yelled into the dark woods.

She stood at the foot of the woods, at the bottom of the hill, night rising up into the sky. Her hands were on her hips and her heart was beating fiercely through her body as she tried to capture all of the bravery that she had grasped onto her entire life.

Anticipation was bubbling in her stomach as she walked closer, her blue dress blowing in the night wind. "Please," she whispered, letting her voice be carried through the trees with the wind. "Show me your face. Don't be afraid."

There was that chuckle, the same one that carried throughout her entire life. "I'm not afraid, dear."

"Then come out," Emma insisted, inching another step closer as she saw the figure of the woman in the sunlight.

"Well then, be a good girl and come closer."

Good girl.

Emma complied.

Walking closer.

Emma noticed her eyes first - how they nearly glowed under the night sky, a perfect cross hue of brown and black. Then she noticed the olive toned skin and the small smirk playing on the woman's lips. Finally, she noticed the beauty of her face and the supple breasts.

A gasp escaped the Princess' lips at her first glance at a Queen who had only been a fairy tale.

Regina smiled at the young woman, teeth shining in the night light as she walked closer, suddenly her hand found Emma's cheek and she caressed it.

"I've been waiting for you for a very long time, my dear."

Emma bit her lip, "Why's that?"

Regina smirked.

Leaning forward, whispering into Emma's ear, "Be a good girl and follow me."


	52. I Think That I Love You

"I think that I love you," she whispered into Emma's neck, holding her close in their hug in front of Grannies.

They did this now - hugged.

But nothing more than that. They didn't dare, in fear of the other person not able to return the same feelings.

But Regina was now whispering against her neck, warm breath tickling her skin, as her arms wrapped around her body and a shiver over took both women.

"I mean," Regina tried to quickly cover up the mistake that she made - trying to form words quickly or think of spells to turn back time. This was the gaping black hole that both women tried to avoid.

Regina tried to pull back from Emma, needing to move and escape the younger woman's arms - it was all too overwhelming.

But Emma found that she couldn't let go and instead buried her face into Regina's neck with a soft sigh. Inhaling every possibility that laid in front of them.

They could kill each other - hurt each other so badly that they would be nothing to save them, not evil the mischievous little boy sitting on a stool in the dinner waiting for his mothers to join him for a milkshake.

Emma's arms tightened.

Securely.

Palms pressing into Regina's back.

"I think that I am too," Emma whispered back into Regina's neck, burying her face deeper into the woman's flesh in hope that Regina would soak her in, deep inside, so that she could be that closer to her heart.

Regina sighed - paused her struggling - and finally nodded her head and tightened her grip.

It was scary as fuck.

Terrifying.

But they admitted and acknowledge and this is what people did, right?

Gave each other a chance?


	53. Before I'm Dead

She pulled her red leather jacket tighter around her shoulders as she pushed through the throng of people crowding the late night Manhattan streets. Her golden hair flying around in the bitter wind as she turned the corner, walking fast, with her eyes peeled.

She could have sworn he turned this corner - he was all to fast but Emma was faster.

Catch him and finally head back home to Boston.

Her mother would start to worry that she has been gone for so long without any phone calls.

Three days were their rules - especially after what had happened.

It's been four and a half days and she was sure her young mother would be having a heart attack at this moment.

She spot him heading into a tall, ominous brick building on Park Avenue. His designer suit making him look all the part of someone who would walk into the expensive building.

Got him.

Emma followed the man, entering the posh building filled with a lobby of important business people rushing from place to place as well as a restaurant in the back and a vast, open lobby that was filled with the luminous moonlight coming through the large windows.

She turned from left to right, looking for the sign of the man who had abused his wife and kids on too many occasions.

He wasn't as smart as his eight figure job would have said - but that was good on Emma's part. She would be able to stay near home, her mother, for a few months before needing to catch big names again.

As backup (and self assurance), she already sent a text to a friend on the squad at a near by precent to take him in so that she could make this as clear cut as possible.

As she tackled Douche Bag #142 onto the ground - her wallet fell out of the back pocket of her skinnies and slide across the marble floor to stop directly in front of a Alexander McQueen designed black pump.

* * *

Emma fell into a plush leather chair off to the side by one of the windows after the man was taken away from her friend. She quickly sent a call to her boss and confirmed his recapture before sending a text off to her mother telling her that she was safe and should be home late tonight.

It was only a few hours away. Emma will do that for her mother - she would drive home and stay for a while.

There was only so much running that Emma could do before the need to get home presents itself.

That's what she did - ran away.

Her mother locked herself away within a home filled with too many memories while Emma tried to escape it.

She'll drink before she went into the house tonight.

It was too close to that date - so many years had passed and the blonde still couldn't bare with any of it.

But for her mother, she would go home.

* * *

"Emma Swan?" A sultry voice asked pulling the blonde from her melancholy thoughts.

Frowning, Emma looked up, "Yeah?"

Her eyes connected with the dark brown pools of the woman in front of her and her heart stopped.

She should have known at this very moment that her life would be in danger.

* * *

"Emma Swan?"

"Yeah?"

Regina could taste the delicious fragrance of the woman in front of her. When she saw the blonde earlier, her interest had been peaked, but now - standing in front of her - the older woman couldn't help herself as she took another step toward the blonde and pressed her lips together.

Regina smirked, lifting up the wallet, "I believe that you dropped this, dear."

Emma felt the blood rushing in her ears as she looked the woman up and down once more, unable to stop the attraction spiraling up her body before dropping into her center.

There was so much power about this woman - regality.

But also the fact that the woman was just fucking sexy as hell didn't hurt either.

Emma reached out to take the wallet - their hands touched - a shock was sent through Emma's body causing her to suck in air before standing back.

Regina watched the rose tent slowly creep up the girl's throat and a hunger found itself settling into the back of her throat. She tried not to breathe in Emma, tried to ignore her desire, but found it hard to control for the first time in many, many, many years.

"I couldn't help but noticed that you arrested a man," Regina commented, gesturing for the blonde to take her seat once more before settling down in the chair directly in front of the blonde. Her back straight, arms on the arms of the chair, legs crossed. "Why, might I ask, would you go and do something like that?"

Emma tried to shake the cloud out of her head but she couldn't and she couldn't look away from the woman and she knew that she should get home to her mother but she didn't want to leave.

Not yet.

Emma smirked, pushing the nerves down low in her stomach, "And why should I tell a random stranger?"

Regina licked her lips and cocked a perfect eyebrow, "I'm Regina Mills, Miss Swan, and you are sitting within my main headquarters, dear."

Emma gulped.

Paled only slightly.

Realizing that she was sitting in front of the mysterious Regina Mills, empress to a company that no one really understood what it was about, but knew that it was very, very fucking powerful.

Huh, Emma though the woman would be much older.

But instead of saying that, Emma schooled her face and replied with an honest answer, "He was on the run from prision - abusive husband and father."

A darkness crossed over Regina's features before she sighed and nodded, "Well, in that case, thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma gave her a small smile, slightly sheepish in nature, and shrugged, "Just doing my job."

Regina met the ocean green eyes of the younger woman, able to identify the desire tinged within them, and leaned forward. Emma's eyes instantly going to the exposed skin of the swell of Regina's breasts.

"Well, Miss Swan, is there anything that I could do to repay you?" Regina's voice dropped, filled with husk, as she gained Emma's eyes once again. "For keeping my building safe, that is."

Emma licked her lips, thinking about everything that she could do to this woman.

Her ringing phone going unnoticed.

* * *

It was exactly midnight, moon high in the sky, that she met Regina Mills. Dressed in black pumps that paired well with her black thigh length dress and purple blazer, the woman reminded the young woman of everything that night encompassed.

Mystery, danger, want, temptation.

Emma grew up loving the sun.

She craved the sun, lost energy without it, remembering spending her days with her father outside running around the backyard and spending hours giggling with laughter - arms wide stretch, small face pointed upwards, soaking in the sun.

She had moments were the sun was dull and barely there but then, then she was almost eighteen and she held the sweetest little boy in her arms and she knew that she would always have the sun with her.

She watched the boy nurse for hours, breathe into her face while making little faces in his sleep. Emma watched Henry spread his light throughout the entire world - lighting up the lives of those around him but mostly her's.

Henry had been the brightest sun in Emma's life.

But her sun had been gone for a long time and Emma was stuck in the in between.

That is, until she met Regina Mills.

And then, Emma found the night.


	54. School Trouble

anonymous  
Henry gets in trouble in school for fighting because somebody says his moms are lesbos and are going to go to hell

* * *

"Well, what do you suggest that we do, Emma? Let this little rumor continue to go around when there is absolutely no evidence behind it?" Regina spat out as she paced around the station, her hands on her hips as she ground her teeth together to prevent from saying something that she shouldn't. They were already treading in uncertain waters.

Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair as she sat on the edge of her father's desk. This was more about the little boy with a black eye sitting in her office and the stupid, immature fight that he had engaged in. It was more about homophobic comments from little boys on the playground.

No, Regina's anger stemmed deeper from that.

"What do you want, Regina? I stopped it! I stopped the fucking rumor!" Emma yelled, stepping into Regina's space - hands flying around. She felt like the entire world had rolled out of her hands and she was spinning around with no control at all.

"But I don't want it to stop, Emma. I want you, can't you see that?" Regina admitted, once again for the forth time in the last week hoping that this time Emma would run. Regina's face fell, "Can't you see how much I love you?"

"I love you too, Regina." It came out as a whisper. Something barely even breathed out and was meant to never be spoken aloud. But it was and Emma looked down, turning her body away from Regina starring out at the apple tree in the middle of the courtyard. "But sometimes that isn't enough."


	55. Forever Is A Long Time

Emma thrust her hips into Regina's, the silicone cock sliding into her entrance and curving inside as Emma held onto her hips. Regina's legs were thrown over Emma's shoulders, the blonde moaning at how the tightness of Regina's cunt made it harder to slide the cock inside.

"Please Emma," Regina begged, needing the young blonde to shiver her hips forward and fill her completely.

But yet, Emma was gentle as she smiled down at Regina. Her hand coming up to caress the smooth skin above Regina's heart before coming to pluck at a harden nipple. "Is this mine?" Emma husked out, referring to Regina's heart. She moved her hips side to side, cock half way in moving to stretch Regina rather than fill her.

Regina tried to arch her hips but Emma's hand had moved to her lower abdomen, keeping her still.

She looked up at the blonde, the sun shining through the open bedroom window illuminating Emma like an angel - skin glowing, hair in perfect golden curls, pink lips plump and skin flushed.

She took Emma's hand in her own, pressing their intertwined fingers against her heart. "Always, my princess."

Emma smiled, entire face lighting up as she quickly asked, "For how long?"

Regina grinned, rocking her hips once more, as she shook her head and yelled aloud in the bright morning light, "Forever!"

Regina had never experienced such pure happiness than she did when Emma thrust her hips forward and filled every void inside her body with her rough, love crazed thrusts.

* * *

Regina sat in the dark room. The covers were kicked off with the pillows. The entire room a disaster.

Everything smelt like her.

The rain outside darkened the entire room but Regina could still see Emma's jacket halfway under the chair by the bookcase.

Regina wanted to cleanse the room of the girl.

She wanted to claw her heart out.

She should go to the little boy crying, begging in the bedroom next to hers but she couldn't.

She couldn't go because then, seeing her son with tear marks down his face and still wearing the perfect black suit from earlier today would make it all too real.

She promised her forever.

She meant it.

But sadly Emma couldn't keep her end of the promise.

And Regina had to accept that some things aren't meant to last.

The thunder howled outside and the tears blurred her vision.

She couldn't stop thinking about how cold Emma must be underneath the fresh dirt and how she wished the sun was out to keep her warm.


	56. One Day I'll Love You

WARNING: BlackQueen Savior , Incest

* * *

They found her in the stables when Regina was four - a blanket wrapped around her with Emma written in purple thread. There was a golden bracelet around her chubby little wrist with a swan pendant.

The symbol of the kingdom of the north.

Cora thought of killing the child or selling her - but there was something regal about the child that prevented her.

And so, that is how Emma became Regina's playmate throughout childhood. The tiny girl following and causing the older girl laughter for years. Crawling into bed with the little girl when nights became too frightening for the blonde or curling up next to each other when Henry read to them in the library.

Emma brought sunlight to Regina's life - especially when Cora was the darkened night.

* * *

Emma was fourteen when she walked in on them in Cora's study. Emma had forgotten her lesson books and needed to retrieve them before retiring to bed after a long afternoon in the nearby town with Henry - Papa.

She had called them Papa and Mother at Cora's insistence.

She stood at the door, half open and her mouth falling open as she watched the scene in front of her - ears ringing with moans and tiny gasps.

"You're Mommy's good girl," Cora praised as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair - grasping the dark locks and pushing Regina's face into her soaked cunt. She rocked her pelvis against Regina's face, messily spreading her wetness around Regina's face. "That's right, eat Mommy's cunt."

Emma could see Regina's hands wrap around Cora and grasp her ass - hungrily push her into her own face as she feasted on her mother.

Emma felt a heat spread through her at the scene - a wetness pooling at the apex of her thighs.

And for the first time, Emma shamefully touched herself watching as Cora encouraged Regina to slide her tongue inside.

* * *

"What do you do with mother?" Emma asked quietly, whispering against Regina's bare skin where the older girl's nightgown had slipped.

"Don't worry about it, Emma," Regina said, voice tight and she kept her back to Emma. Her hands clutching the pillow as she rolled her body into a ball.

Emma moved closer, wrapping an arm around Regina's middle. "You can tell me anything Regina."

"Please don't worry Emma," Regina whispered, her hand lacing with the one Emma wrapped around her. "It will be you I love one day."


	57. Where Is My Mind

She didn't know why she was out walking around the small town in the middle of the night, but she saw her on the other side of the street with her hands tucked into her pockets and a frown on her pale pink lips.

"Miss Swan?" Regina called after her, watching as Emma lifted her head up to meet Regina's eyes. She gave her a small half smile and began to walk over to the woman that she still has yet to fully remember.

While her son ran around Storybrooke with a smile on his face, quickly processing both sets of memories, Emma was stuck.

Only bits and pieces of a life she had once lived remained - replaced by the false memories that had brought a happiness into her life.

She remembered her face though.

"Regina," Emma whispered in greeting, stopping to stand in front of the other woman.

It was two thirty eight and they were walking around and neither could tell the other why.

"I needed the air," Regina said with a nostalgia in her voice.

"It's too much there," replied Emma, the honesty slipping from her voice frightened her. It was scary how easy how honest she was around the other woman.

Regina gave her a tight smile and nod in understanding. She worried her lip, looking down at her black boots before looking up at Emma under her eyelids. "Are they pressuring you?"

Emma shook her head once, "No but expectations can get a little suffocating. Everyone looks at me as if I should remember. I don't and I can't force it and it's the most frustrating thing to be looked at with that huge of an expectation."

It was late and they both were tired and Regina was filled with so many emotions that she couldn't help herself. "Come home with me, Miss Swan."

Emma tilted her head to the side in confusion, "What?"

Regina sighed and stepped forward, "Come home with me."

Emma's heart rate picked up as she rolled Regina's words around. She met Regina's eyes and knew that she should head back home and climb into bed quietly. She knew that she shouldn't nod her head or reach forward to take Regina's hand or end up in Regina's bed.

They didn't have sex.

But instead laid together, void of clothes, on their sides and holding each other close. Another body pressed against their own, warm arms, and as Regina stared into Emma's eyes - Emma realized that she only needed to remember one thing that she had forgotten that day at the town line.

That she had once loved Regina Mills - and that she now had a second chance to let the other woman know.


	58. Keep Your Head Up

Emma searched for happiness between her sheets.

One day it was there.

The next it was gone.

And finally, one day it was there again.

* * *

Emma used to wake up searching the sheets in the morning for the woman who she used to cuddle up next to until she remembered that she had ran away. She left a little boy with dark eyes and an affinity for fairy tales and a woman who loved her deeply.

No one loved like Regina Mills.

And no one ran like Emma Swan.

Fast, fast, faster than she thought she ever could - Emma ran away from the son who had found her once, the family she had just found, and a woman whom she loved with every once of her being.

But Emma was scared of the demons that lived within her head that never went away and whispered in her ear that she was not worthy. Not wanted.

Emma Swan was nothing while her son and Regina was everything and she couldn't taint that.

So one last night with the woman spent making love - Emma left Storybrooke with a kiss on Regina's head.

* * *

Now Emma wakes up, hand sliding around under the sheets in search of the tiny body that takes up the entire bed despite her size. Her hand connects with a leg that is near her head and lets out a small chuckle as she opens her eyes to see the little girl spread out with her feet on the pillow and Emma's chest.

The little girl, an extension of Emma's heart, peeks a dark brown eye open and scrunches up her face before quickly moving her small body so that she crashes into Emma and curls into her side.

"Mornin' Ma," whispers the toddler with a groggy voice as she nuzzles her face into Emma's collarbone.

And Emma's hand caresses the little girl dark curly hair and she kisses her head and she smiles down at the little girl because Emma isn't scared to love anymore.

No, she finally learned how to love.

* * *

Emma owned a Cape Cod in Northampton. It was painted blue and had a red door. There was a bike parked on the porch and a tricycle next to it.

The front yard held flower beds.

The back held an apple tree that just wasn't the same like the one in Storybrooke - but it was a small comfort to look out the back window at it.

The little girl enjoyed it.

Emma enjoyed seeing her face light up.

* * *

Emma sat on the porch reading Harry Potter aloud with the little girl sitting in her lap - her purple dress tickling Emma's arm each time she turned the page.

"Ma, let me see that picture," said the little girl, pointing to the small drawing under the chapter title.

"Please," Emma corrected because she knew that Regina would have done that.

Emma did that a lot - played the game "what would regina do".

Regina would want her kid to have manners and a beautiful home (albeit small) and eat at a table as a family and to laugh and smile and not watch tv.

Regina would have wanted to know about the little girl, too, but Emma couldn't give Regina the world like she would have wanted.

* * *

Henry was twelve when he woke up to his mother crying at the top of the stairs. Her body sunk down and paper with scribbles clutched to her chest.

Apparently people were scared of love and apparently people ran away because they didn't know anything else.

He blamed his grandma because she had wanted a "second chance" at a baby but put it in a way that Emma heard "replaced" and it hurt her.

But he knew that it wasn't only that.

He just needed to blame someone for why his mother would leave him and his mom.

He was fifteen when he finally found her and told his mom.

He was turning sixteen in three days when they got into his mom's black Mercedes and crossed the town line.

It was nearly four when they pulled up to the curb of the small blue house with a lot of land surrounding it.

Henry thought they were at the wrong house and Regina voiced the same concern. Not believing that Emma would live in such a mundane house in such a mundane town.

But her voice, laced with a fake British accent, flowed through the open windows and the pair couldn't help the way they flew from the car to follow it.

* * *

"Ma, who are they?"

Emma furrowed her eyes and looked up - breath leaving her body as Regina and Henry stood at the top of the steps of the porch. They eyes big and wide and tears were in Regina's while a happiness laced Henry's.

They were here.

Emma blinked a few more times, speechless.

"Ma," the little girl said, drawing the word out, impatient.

Emma found Regina's eyes and couldn't look away. Her hold on her daughter tightening as she tried to teach herself how to breathe again.

Regina looked the same - a fire in her eyes and warmth in her face and Emma suddenly remembered how much she missed coming forward to kiss the Regina's red lips.

The little girl wiggled out of Emma's arms, not enjoying how she was being ignored. She found her way in front of the pair, her curly hair tied back with a matching purple ribbon as she put her hands behind her back.

"I'm Anastasia and my mommy is reading Harry Potter," she said with a soft smile, similar to the one she shared with the older boy standing in front of her. "Would you like to join us?'


	59. Just Leave Me Your Stardust

first line taken from here but not connected.

**Prompt: Happy young!Swan Queen AVERY HAPPY **

* * *

_But you can skyrocket away from me_  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy_  
_Far from here with more room to fly_  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_If you be my boat I'll be your sea_  
_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_  
_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_  
_I live to make you free_  
_I live to make you free_

_-Boats & Birds. Gregory and the Hawk_

* * *

"Please don't worry Emma," Regina whispered, her hand lacing with the one Emma wrapped around her. "It will be you I love one day."

* * *

Emma curled into Regina as the older girl smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. It was almost morning and Emma should go back to her bed across the room.

But neither girl could care as they held each other close. They were wrapped tightly together, tucked under a quilt that Emma had dragged with her from home to home before finally making it into the Mills house, tucked away in a room with Regina.

They hated each other in the beginning.

Snark and sass and bite escaping both of their lips.

Before words stopped escaping and their lips began to connect and now, in the darkness of night, they curled together and whispered their hopes and dreams into the other's ears.

"It will be you who I love one day, Emma," Regina whispered softly against Emma's hair as she placed soft, light kisses on pale milky skin.

Regina was leaving in the morning - heading to some fancy college in New York City while Emma will stay with the Mills for another two years before she graduated from High School.

If she was allowed to stay that is - if she doesn't fuck it up.

"Do you promise?" Emma can't help but ask, looking up in the dark to meet Regina's eyes.

Regina nodded her head, leaning down to touch her lips the the blonde, kissing her love and hope and promises into Emma's lips. "I promise, Emma."

She loved it - the way that Regina said her name. So she smiled and nodded her head, before laying it on Regina's chest and caressing the smooth skin on Regina's side. Fingers trailing up and down as she tried to caress away all of her own worries with every soothing stroke onto Regina's skin.

She worried.

What if Regina fell in love with another person?

What if Regina realized that Emma wasn't good enough?

What if the Mills won't want her without their daughter there?

What if they found out?

What if Emma wasn't enough for anyone?

"Shh," Regina whispered, hand coming to play with the small curls at the base of Emma's neck. "Your thoughts are too loud."

Emma chuckled softly at the joke, one that Regina had said the first night that Emma came into the Mill's home. "I already love you, Regina."

The words fell from Emma's lips like falling stars in the sky. A wish to be made and answered.

Regina smiled, Emma felt it wide and in her hair. Her voice, becoming thicker with the need for sleep whispered back, "I know, Emma. Now sing me a song…one more song to sleep?"

The omission of an 'I love you' from the older girl didn't go notice by Emma but Emma pushed it down - not needing one right now. Not when Regina said those words in other ways. Holding her, kissing her, pressing their bodies together, or simply smiling at her every morning.

And so Emma nodded and continued to stroke her fingers and holding tight to Regina and opened her mouth to softly sing, "If you be my star I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and come out at night…"

* * *

_But you can skyrocket away from me_  
_And never come back if you find another galaxy_  
_Far from here with more room to fly_  
_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_


	60. Missed Chances

Emma looked down nervously at her dress - smoothing out all the creases before looking back up and at the door to the expensive restaurant. She didn't know why she was here but she was and she wanted to do everything right.

"Miss Swan?" The waiter came by, a nervous frown on his face when she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes?" Emma said with a light, nervous smile.

"We had a call from a Miss Mills," He said, wincing. "She is unable to make it tonight."

Emma's face dropped, frowning, she should have known. "Oh, okay."

* * *

Regina held tightly to her small son's hand as he tried to pull her into the direction of the zoo. She checked her watch once more, making sure she didn't get too excited and read the time wrong but - like the last eight times - the time was correct.

She was twenty five minutes late.

"Is it time yet?" Henry asked, voice high and eager to head into the zoo to see the new polar bear exhibit. The four year old turned his attention from the entrance to his mother, smiling and squinting up at her before bringing a small hand up to block the sun.

His smile lowered as noticed the frown on the woman's olive toned face. He poked out his own lip in a frown, "What's wrong, Mommy? Is she coming?"

Regina took a deep breath, looking around before landing her eyes on her son, the frown tearing her heart to pieces.

Quickly, the mother fashioned a smile on her face and she crouched down, the unfamiliar feeling of jeans rubbing against her legs, and she caressed Henry's chubby cheek. "I think it will just be us today, Henry."

He frowned and stubbed his toe against the sidewalk, "Oh, well, okay."

Regina leaned forward to kiss his head, looking past the boy once more in search of a girl who supposedly had blonde curls and a smile that lit up the entire world (Kathryn's words).

She stood up and tugged the boy toward the entrance, "Lets go find those Polar Bears, my little prince."

* * *

Three more times they tried.

Henry got sick and Regina couldn't make dinner. Emma leaving the small, intimate restaurant with a saddest that she didn't get to finally see the woman could love deeper than anyone in the entire universe (Kathryn's words).

Emma got stuck in West Virginia catching a man in the mountains. Regina stayed sitting on the bench in the park, sighing, feeling her hope slowly slipping away.

Regina got stuck at work and couldn't make the concert. Emma left the concert early, suddenly needing to go home and curl hope.

* * *

Emma sat on the bench, legs crossed as she wrote in her notebook - weaving small little stories together on the thick white pages with messy cursive. Her purple beats on her ears as the acoustic sounds of Daughter flowed into her ears and took over her heart.

She hadn't heard from Regina or Kathryn in over a week.

She wrote stories about getting one more chance.

If only they had one more chance.

Emma shied away from relationships and people but there was this gut feeling about this woman she had only heard stories about. Emma wondered if she was as beautiful and passionate as Kathryn made her seem.

A ball fell into her lap, knocking away the pen that was in her hand and causing her to jump up - phone falling to the ground along with her notebooks, pulling her headphones off her ears.

"Sorry!" rang a high pitched little voice, gaining Emma's attention.

The panicked frown that was etched across her face instantly went away as she saw the little boy come to a halt in front of her and pick up the ball at her feet. He gave her a goofy side smile, "My mommy can't kick a ball very well!"

This caused the blonde's heart to slow and a laugh to escape her lips before her eyes fell to the frazzled woman running up the the little boy. A hand quickly smoothing back her short, dark hair as she let out a breath and Emma was mesmerized by the woman's beauty.

"Sorry about that," Regina said sheepishly as she pulled Henry close to her - offering the blonde a smile. "Apparently, I am not the best soccer player."

"You hit her with the ball, mommy!" Henry said, reaching around for his mother to pick him and the ball up.

Emma chuckled and slapped a hand out, "Oh, it's no problem - I needed to get up anyway."

Regina smiled warmly at Emma's words and picked up her son, settling him on her hip as he wrapped an arm around her neck and another keeping the ball to his chest.

Regina worried her lip, pausing as she took the young blonde in, before remembering that their things were still left over near the tree by the field. "Thank you and sorry for that." Regina said, unable to get her feet to move.

"It's okay," Emma reassured again, bending down to pick up her things before standing up and winking at Regina, "Next time use the side of your foot."

Regina nodded, feeling a heat rise within her, kicking her back into gear as she took a step back. "Thanks again!" Regina said before turning back with her son and the soccer ball and walking away.

Emma felt a pang watching the woman and small boy walk away - standing there for a few more moments than necessary.

Then the blonde put all her things in her backpack, checked her phone in hope that there would be a messaged from Regina or Kathryn, and feeling disappointment fall through her body when there was none.

Emma slung the backpack over her shoulder and left the park - hope slipping out of her grasp with each step.


	61. That's What I Thought

"Do you think that if he wasn't here, you could have loved me?" Emma asked, toes digging into the sand on the beach and the bottle of wine pressed to her lips after she finished her question.

It was her second bottle, now being shared with Regina, as the two of them sat on the beach in the dark hours of the night. How Emma even got there with Regina next to her - well she doesn't really remember - but she is now in her timid, pensive drunkness now that it didn't matter. What mattered now, to the blonde, was the answer to the question.

Regina took the bottle away from her, some wine slipping out and dripping onto Emma's chin, before pressing the bottle to her own lips and enjoying the sweet taste.

Emma wiped away the wine, leaving a sticky trail that caused the woman to frown. She turned her fact to Regina, the woman taking sip after sip of the sweet alcohol. "Could you, Regina?"

The was a desperation in Emma's voice that could be heard through any cloud of tipsiness - but she couldn't hide it any longer.

Not when she once was kissed in the closet of the hospital or held tight one night in a magical jungle or when she had been the other woman's fucking happiness.

She was apart of a fucking happy ending for someone else - they had to love her, right?

"Or am I just too unlovable?" Emma huffed out - knowing that must be the answer.

Regina threw down the wine bottle, the bottle tipping and spilling the the sand. She turned to look at Emma, disbelief running across her face. "Seriously, Miss Swan? That is why you think that I am with him?"

Regina's voice grew higher in pitch and all Emma could do was nod her head. Regina bit out, "You are a very dumb girl. I hope that you know that, Miss Swan."

Emma frowned, hand coming up but falling back down because now wasn't an appropriate time to try to touch Regina.

"He's my true love, Emma," Regina said, trying to convince herself rather than the other woman.

"Yeah, and Henry is mine," Emma grumbled, "Doesn't mean we have to marry, Regina. True Love doesn't mean that they are the one you are IN love with."

"He's safe, Emma." Regina said looking down at the sand covering her tights.

"And you are a coward!" Emma yelled, kicking at the sand in front of her, frustrated.

Regina turned to her, face slowly reddening with anger, "And please tell me, Miss Swan, what if I had chosen you? What if I had loved you? And then, you decided one day that it was too much or that you can't handle the fights we will most likely get in and you run? Do you not realize how that would destroy me? Robin is safe and you are a ticking time bomb. So, please tell me otherwise, please tell me that you don't run away when things get tough or too much?"

Emma looked at her, tears in her eyes, mouth opening and shutting. Emma looked down, shoulders dropping and the alcohol induced settling over the sadness that Regina's words caused.

Regina stood up, stumbling a little, before pausing and looking down at Emma. She looked so young right there, small. Her arms went to circle around her stomach and her head hunched down. Regina sighed, trying to collect herself so that she could finish it - the only way she knew to keep Emma safe - by saying the final words. "That's what I thought. Goodnight, Miss Swan."


	62. Little Talks

Emma walked around, checking the rooms in the dark and sleepy house. No one talks to her much anymore and she is pretty sure that she had pissed someone off really bad because they barely even look at her anymore either.

It's been three days and she really is kicking herself that she yelled at Regina. She didn't mean what she said - she was angry and upset and Regina kept pushing her and instead of running, Emma pushed back.

Except Regina pushed harder, she always did, and Emma did leave.

But only for a little bit!

To clear her head!

And maybe have a few drinks.

But then she came home.

Emma walked into the house - too quiet - and now they wouldn't talk to her.

She gave Henry a another day or two - Regina a week.

They'll go back to how things were.

* * *

Emma laid in bed next to Regina. The woman clutching the small baby blanket of Emma's and ignoring the young woman's plea to just let her hold her - for tonight at least - and then Regina can go back to being made at her.

Except Regina ignored her, pressing her face into the blanket and falling asleep moments later.

"Night Regina," Emma whispered, laying down and staring up at the ceiling. "I love you."

* * *

"Emma," Regina whispered in her sleep after a few days. It was pure agony for Emma, them ignoring her and she was feeling like a fucking ass. But the fact that Regina always called out for her in her sleep made her feel slightly better.

"Yes, love?" Emma whispered, cuddling closer to Regina's warmth.

Regina's eyes opened, sleepily, and a lazy smile crossed her lips as she softly whispered, "Emma."

Emma let out a small chuckle and mimicked, "Regina."

Regina moved closer and Emma inhaled her scene, enjoying the smell of black currant and vanilla. Regina closed her eyes again, slowly succumbing to sleep. She whispered, "I've missed you."

Emma smiled, feeling less like an ass and more secure. "I've missed you too. Now go to sleep, I love you."

"Love you too, Emma," the words were lazy and slow, but emphasized. "So much, whole heart."

"Moon and back?" Emma asked.

"Unobserved galaxy and back, Emma," Regina replied, sleep taking over.

* * *

"Regina!" Emma screamed, a cold breeze causing Regina to tighten her shoulders and pause.

Emma walked up behind her, panic rising in her body and tears stinging her eyes. "Please," she cried. "Please stop this - I'm sorry, Regina."

Regina whipped around, starring at Emma. Face ashen and tears falling onto her cheeks as Emma noticed that her chest rose and fell quickly in panic.

"Regina," Emma cried, reaching forward as she whispered, "I love you, please don't ignoring me. It's scaring me."

Emma watched in panic as her hand reached forward and not stopping against Regina's warm flesh.

Panic and terror written across the blonde's face.

Regina frowned, lips quivering, before she turned back around and walked outside the mansion door to start her day.

* * *

It took a few weeks before her body washed up against the sand of the beach. Blue, bloated, but confirmation that the entire town needed.

The casket stayed closed - magic couldn't make her look the same - Henry not allowed to see the body.

"It was only a body," Emma thought as she stood against the tree and watched as they carried the ornate cedar box carried into Regina's family mausoleum.

And when the group left the building, Regina clutching onto her son, Emma frowned and thought that they could finally let go of her.

She brushed a ghost of a kiss against Regina's cheek with a promise that they'll meet each other again.


	63. Pregnant Regina

anonymous  
Prompt; Emma taking care of a pregnant Regina.

* * *

Emma rushed into the mansion, closing the door quickly behind her and toeing off her canvas shoes that she had thrown on in her haste to dash out of the house. She quickly hanged her coat, watching as snow fell to the floor before taking the brown bad up the steps and quickly ran to the family room.

Along the way she passed her son, the tired and sleepy little boy's hair swept messily to the other side due to sleep. He gave her a tired grimace and a quick, "Good luck", before rushing up the steps and closing his door.

She slowed her pace as she walked into the family room, the room lit only by the grays of the morning as the sun was about to peek over the horizon and pop through the open windows.

There, sitting on the couch cuddled in four different blankets was her wife - hair lightly tousled, eyebrow cocked, and a hand resting on the swelling belly that held their ever so active kid (which Regina never fails to blame the activity on Emma's genes). Emma gave her a soft, sheepish smile as she took in the glow on the older woman's cheeks.

"Do you have it?" The words cut at all the sweet feelings that Emma had for Regina - suddenly reminded that this pregnant woman was the incarnation of evil and would destroy her in a millisecond if she didn't hand over the goods.

"Yes," Emma said quickly, taking the hot cheeseburger out of the bag - perfectly made with applesauce as a dressing instead of mayo. She paid Granny fifty bucks to get up in the middle of the night to make this - it better taste like fucking heaven. Emma handed the burger over to Regina, watching the woman delicately open the package before devouring the juicy deliciousness.

Emma sighed as Regina seemed satisfied with the burger - glad that she could take a moment to kneel before the woman on the couch and lay her head against Regina's knee. Emma was tired, this burger (and random glutinous foods) run in the middle of the night was tiring and becoming a little too much for Emma. She missed the woman - missed when they could cuddle on the couch and discuss the future.

Not be consumed by this evil woman who shouted at Emma, brought her down fifty levels, and made her question who self worth. Emma couldn't remember being this hormonal or mean in her pregnancy.

The only good part was the sex. Emma thought that Regina had a high sex drive but dear fucking lord almighty who loves oprah Regina's sex drive while pregnant made enduring all of this doable.

Emma nearly jumped when Regina's hand went to her head, gently caressing her forehead and hairline. Emma looked up to meet her eyes, a small smile playing on Regina's lips. The former queen whispered, "I love you, Emma."

And Emma knew that all would be right.


	64. Jealous Emma

anonymous  
prompt: Emma get really jealous all the time and Regina can't take this anymore

"Leave, Emma," Regina growled, turning around to look the blonde in the eyes. There was a fire in Regina's eyes, a sudden anger that filled her body as she walked towards the blonde with a sneer. "Pack your things, and leave."

Emma looked at her with desperate eyes as she shook her head. She reached for Regina, needing her to understand why she did it - what had possessed her to go after the new sheriff because at that time it made perfect sense - so she reached out for Regina in hopes that the woman would listen to her and understand.

But she didn't and she pulled away and flung her wrist at Emma - forcing the blonde to slam against the door behind her with a thump. The gasp for breath was loud and the wide green eyes looked at Regina with crushed hope.

"You are pathetic," Regina spat out at the blonde - chest hurting with each thump of her own heart. "I am nobody's possession but it's not even that."

There were tears falling from Emma's eyes, sliding down her cheeks, as she stayed pressed against the door. Regina had only flung her, Emma's desperate pressing against the door with palms pawing at the cold wood was Emma trying to grasp hold of something as her entire world shattered.

Regina walked forward, close enough to touch Emma if she wanted to (and she fucking wanted to touch her), as she gnashed her teeth, "Do you realize what the hell you did,_ Miss Swan_? You just orphaned a small boy because of your jealousy. Now. Get. The. FUCK. Out. Of. My. House."


	65. Gummy Worms

weareevilregals  
prompt: Regina has a secret addiction to gummy worms

* * *

Regina ran her tongue over her teeth, cleaning off the sweet gummy treat that had found hidden spots and left a delicious taste in her mouth. Once satisfied and the rolled up bag of soury sweet gummy treats were pushed into her laptop bag, Regina stepped into the house with a smile on her face.

"I'm home," Regina announced as she hung up her jacket and kicked off her shoes, placing them neatly by the steps to take up later. She walked through the kitchen, wishing she could grab another treat but knew that her son would be doing his homework and she didn't want to support any unnecessary eating of candies.

"Regina," Emma said, leaning against the open doorway between the kitchen and dining room, arms crossed over her chest and a concerned look on her face.

Regina stopped in front of the blonde, worry crossing her face. She asked, "Emma, what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Where's Henry."

"Henry is in the kitchen," Emma said, moving forward and putting her hands on Regina's arms - softly caressing up and down.

They've been doing this thing, being closer to each other but leaving it all unsaid. Regina should have stepped away but instead, she leaned into the touch. "Then what's the matter?" Regina's voice was soft, worried, but held a tone that seemed to only be reserved for Emma.

Emma shook her head and sighed, "Regina, we have to talk."

The mayor's eyes widened, worried that Emma was going to finally bring up this confusing state in a relationship that wasn't even there. She opened her mouth to talk but instead Emma was tugging on her arms, walking backwards to lead Regina into the kitchen where their son had sat on a stool with his arms crossed.

On the island there was various types of sugary treats - variations of gummy worms/bears/what have you - staked up across the island in a mountainous tower.

"We found these around the house, Regina. And really? Who hides candy in the bathroom?" Emma looked at Regina, concern on her face but a hint of amusement in her eyes, "Seriously, Regina, you have a problem and we are here to help."


	66. Emma's Glasses (Stardust Follow Up)

**(could be a follow up to Just Leave Me Your Stardust)**

Regina frowns as she returns to her dorm room. The nights are getting longer and her days have become lonelier and she missed the nights that she would have a blonde crawl into her bed and kiss away all of the stress and worries in her life.

It had been two years since that would happen and Regina finds herself missing it more than anything that she could ever imagine missing. They promised breaks and summers but Regina often stayed at her prestigious university in hopes to get a head start on next semester's classes or to take extra classes that will put her ahead of her graduation date.

The sooner she graduates the sooner she could have a home for herself and Emma. She wanted that - she hasn't told Emma that that was what her plan has been, has always been.

Emma needed a home, wanted a home, and Regina knew from the moment that she fell in love with the young girl that she would give it to her.

Her parents had welcomed the girl into their home - discussing adoption over the last year despite the young girl about to graduate from high school - but Regina knew that she could give the girl a family, a life of happiness, and selfishly, Regina wanted to be the one to provide all of that.

There was a knock on her door, uncommon, and she stood up to open it. There stood Emma, hair in blond curls flowing perfectly down her back. She wore a pair of black leggings and one of Regina's old dresses with a black shawl sweater wrapped tightly around her front. Regina's eyes instantly went to Emma's - framed perfectly by the black glasses that held so many stories. She had taken them off the blonde face before their first kiss, before they first made love, to wipe away tears when she left for college.

And now, they were framing the tears falling from Emma's eyes. "Regina," she cried, holding herself tightly in a way that broken everything inside the older girl.

"Emma," Regina whispered, voice full of concern, as she reached forward to bring the girl inside the room and close the door. Her arms instantly went around Emma's body and regret filled her that she hadn't wrote or called or left a fucking tumblr ask in Emma's askbox in weeks. She's been so busy and Regina wished that she took the time.

If only she had taken the time.

Emma's face went into her shoulder, tears turning into sobs as she gasped at the other girl. Regina tightened her grip on Emma, keeping her close as her entire body filled with worry. "Emma, what's wrong? What happened, my darling?"

Emma cried, sobs coming out hard, but her voice became soft - whispered and laced with fear - as she confessed, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

She should have ran.

That's what Emma thought as she stood in front of the oak door in the old, high class building that contained the dorms to Regina's school. She had already knocked and she was just waiting - wrapped in a shawl coat that Regina had left behind a few years ago for the young girl.

Emma was shaking, nervous and filled with a panic that she didn't know how to deal with. She had been going to therapy since moving in with the Mills. She had been attempting to get herself together and she was so close. Emma was so close to being someone that Regina deserved.

Emma was young and filled with a naive hope but what she shared with Regina was strong and overpowering and there was no denying that they could be apart of each other's universes. Emma wanted to always find her way back to Regina - but the issue is that meant that Emma had to go out into the world alone.

And she did.

She made a bad decision, not meaning for it to happen, but it did and Emma knew that she had to own up to her choices.

Regina hadn't talked to her in so long - distant for even longer - and it hurt Emma. It created just yet another void that needed feeling and although many of her other ones had been filled with matter from outer space, this void that Regina had created in her distance was gaping and painful and caused Emma's heart to ache.

So Emma skyrocketed into situations that filled the void. Parties filled with dancing, surrounding herself with a friends in school, and it all just spiraled down one day in February when she went with Ruby to Neal Cassidy's End of Winter Bash.

One drink lead to another which lead to another which lead to her giving Neal the attention he had spent years begging for and finally, at some point in a drunken haze, both of them fell into bed together in a meaningless attempt at filling a void that he would never be able to fill.

Now it is June and Emma graduates in a week and the flutterings in her stomach had turned to tiny kicks.

Regina opened the door and Emma knew that she should have ran. Shame reddened her face and self hatred filled her blood as a deep sadness pierced her heart. Tears began to fall at some point and she had taken Regina in (hair up in a pony tale, tired eyes, perfect clothes) before she ended up sobbing in Regina's arms.

And with so much hatred, so much longing and shame, Emma cried, "I'm pregnant."


	67. Subway Tattoos

anonymous  
Swan Queen: Regina's first time on a subway in New York

* * *

"This is filthy, Miss Swan," Regina muttered as she pressed closer to Emma causing the blonde to smile softly, wrapping an arm around the older woman and pulling her closer. Emma grinned and crinkled her nose that caused Regina to suck in air and easily believe the facade she had carried on for the last several months.

She was Henry's principle at his prestigious Manhattan school. The boy had gotten in trouble, which had been her leeway into "meeting" the blonde after so many months. She wanted to gain her trust during the time she searched for ways to get them to find their memories - but she had come up with nothing except the realization that she was highly attracted to the blonde and had fallen in love with her at some point in Storybrooke.

That's what Snow meant when she sent Regina to get Emma and Henry.

Emma leaned forward, keeping their bodies close in the small, compacted area. She whispered against Regina's ear, "I'm sure that one day, Regina, I can show you what filthy really is."

It was corny but it was Emma and the husk in her voice caused Regina's body to shiver with anticipation. They haven't gone that far yet but each time they were together, more and more daring behavior occurred. That is probably why they were on the subway in the middle of the night, still high off of the concert they had went to, pressing their bodies together in a way that they haven't done before.

And Regina thought about not trying to find a position, sliding comfortably into this family and never letting go. She was scared. She was scared of what would happen if Emma remembered. She was scared that the girl will throw her out - hate her - not want her.

But right now, they were together and free and there was a laughter in her world that was never there before. They were pressed together on a disgusting subway in the middle of the night and Regina couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be.

"Well, Emma," Regina nuzzled her face into Emma's cheek, "I look forward to that. Hopefully, sooner rather than later."

* * *

anonymous  
prompt: so there is this spot on the back of regina's neck like under her hair that emma always likes to kiss for some reason like she'll normally brush regina's hair aside and kiss her there. she thinks of it as her special spot and for their anniversary regina surprises emma with a tiny little heart tattoo on that special spot :)

**(could easily be apart of the Subway prompt from last night but also a standalone)**

* * *

Emma walked into the kitchen, a smile on her face as she sat down the brown canvas bags filled with her finds at the farmers market. Her smile widened as she saw Regina sitting at the large wooden table in the middle of their Manhattan apartment. She was looking over a stack of admission applications, glasses perched on her nose as the sun covered her with a beautiful Saturday morning glow.

Emma noticed that her son was still sleeping - which caused the blonde to grin even more.

She walked closer, whispering, "Good morning, my love."

Regina tilted her head up, a free and happy smile over taking her lips. It happened more often, the free flowing smiles that was similar to the one she had on her lips when her mother got her heart back (well, before that smile was ripped away but we don't mention that).

Emma leaned down to kiss the top of Regina's head before moving a hand to sweep the chestnut brown hair to the side to reveal the back of Regina's neck. Emma noticed that in the last four months since the older woman moved in with her and Emma's son that her hair had gotten longer - she liked that.

"Good morning to you too, darling," Regina moaned, tilting her head to the side to give Emma more access.

The blonde leaned forward to kiss the spot at the base of Regina's hairline, the spot that held the sweetest dark brown mole that no one else has seemed to notice. She had always done this - ever since she found it. As she leaned in, she paused, could hear Regina letting out a small chuckle as she asked, "Something wrong, dear?"

Framing the small mole was a thin red heart tattooed around the spot. A fluttering occurred in Emma's stomach before she wrapped her arms around Regina's neck, pulling her in as she laid feather like kisses against her skin. Emma asked, "You…You noticed?"

"Of course I did, dear," Regina let out a series of happy chuckles at Emma's excitement, wondering how in the world could she give this all up? How could she give up her happy ending when it was so perfect - so normal?


	68. Valentine's Day

anonymous  
It's Valentine Day and Regina is both excited and worried about celebrating it with new girlfriend. She doesn't know what to get Emma, but she's determined to make it special. Fluffiness please? Or at least a happy ending hah

* * *

She sat the wrapped package down on the dining room table in front of the blonde causing Emma to hike up her eyebrows in surprise. Regina frowned, nervousness taking over her body and causing her to fill with panic as she glanced at the red wrapped gift with a black ribbon. She worried her bottom lip as she took a step back and wrapped her arms around her torso.

"I know that you didn't want to celebrate this dreadful day," Regina said quickly. "But I wanted it to be special since I've never…well, dear, never celebrated it."

Emma looked up at Regina with wide eyes and then down at the gift, a pang in her heart at Regina's vulnerability and thoughtfulness. She reached for Regina's hand, caressing a thumb over the back of Regina's hand. She looked at the woman, pulling her hand lightly so that she could lean over and kiss her lips. She sighed into Regina's mouth, enjoying the feeling of her lips pressed against her own - still amazed that Regina had chosen her.

Emma pulled back and stepped closer to the gift, not pulling her hand away from Regina's. "What is it?" Emma asked, a giddiness feeling her voice causing Regina to chuckle slightly.

Regina shook her head, "Well open it, dear."

Regina watched as Emma reached forward and like their son, tear apart the wrapping paper. The panicky feeling settled back into Regina's stomach and vibrated through her body as she watched Emma open the gift and pause. Regina spent the last month trying to find the perfect gift for the young blonde - only wanting to make her happy with something as meaningful as she was to Regina.

"Regina," Emma whispered as she ran her fingers down the photo album. The leather bound book had a framed photo of herself, Regina, and Henry - playing on the beach while someone snapped the candid moment. And as she turned the pages, more and more photos of little moments of the three of them, sometimes one or two of them, together filled the large book. There were even photos of various friends and family members at events or parties. Emma smiled at one, Regina holding a newborn Evie as she sung down at the girl - much to Snow's dismay that she, herself, couldn't sooth her own child.

"Ruby and Dr. Hopper took most of the photos," Regina said offhandedly when no words were spoken. She quickly added, "Sometimes Henry or your dad. I…I put it together."

Emma looked up at Regina, tears falling down her cheeks as she opened her mouth but only sucked in air. Quickly, her arms were thrown around Regina's body as she pressed her face into her neck.

"I love you," Emma whispered, for the first time, as her entire heart flooded with everything that was Regina Mills.


End file.
